Duo, My Pet
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: AU: Duo has a secret. He loves Heero very much and wants to tell him. Only, he's afraid Heero will stop loving him if he does . . . a sweet and sappy get-together fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**A/N:** This idea came to me out of nowhere, and I have no idea how long it will be. We'll just write and see. Please R&R!

**Chapter 1 / Welcome home, Master**

From deep beneath the clingy, cloying layers of heat-induced sleep, Duo's body slowly began demanding that he awaken. A sense of urgency began growing inside him, making him agitated even though he was not conscious. He tossed restlessly, rolling and twisting on the bed so much that after a bit of this he was shocked awake hitting the floor with a solid _thump_.

Growling under his breath, Duo rose to his feet and shook himself, practically panting from the heat. Gads but it was a hot day. He didn't like the heat very much. It was too . . . well, hot. Ignoring the messy tangle the sheets were now in, he padded down the stairs.

It was a little cooler down here. Duo accepted even this slight relief, glancing up at the clock. It was almost four-ten. Heero would be home soon. In approximately thirty-eight seconds. Duo hadn't really known a whole lot of people in his young life, but Heero was so punctual it was bizarre.

No sooner had Duo sat back on his haunches than he stood up, pacing in the narrow hallway by the garage door. Damn these thirty-eight seconds for passing so slowly! Huffing under his breath, he sat down again and stared at the door, willing it to open and reveal his Heero.

His ears perked when he heard the garage door start grinding open. Instantly he was on his feet, standing upright and alert, heart pounding happily. _Hurry, hurry,_ he thought. _Hurry in to me, Heero._ He bounced a little, an involuntary whine escaping his throat.

He heard the garage door close, heard Heero's exact, clipped footsteps as he walked to the door. Duo waited, feeling about ready to fly out of his skin. _Hurry, hurry!_ He was whining audibly now.

The door opened. Heero had a smile on his face as he set his briefcase down and laughingly caught Duo as he jumped up into his embrace. Heero squeezed him tightly, stroking his back.

"I could hear you, whining for me," he teased, kissing Duo between the eyes. "You'd think I've been gone for a decade! I came home over lunch, remember? Just like I do every day."

Duo ignored the words, happily licking Heero's face, especially his mouth. Even an hour was too much. He loved the feel of Heero's hands stroking him, ruffling his ears. The sweet, tingly sensations shot down his spine. He loved being pet, he loved being touched by his master.

"Come on, get down," Heero urged, gently pushing Duo down. "Let's go for a walk, hmm?"

Duo landed on all fours again, wagging his tail, panting happily. That sounded perfect. Anywhere with his master was good, as long as he was with Heero.

------

Heero changed out of his work clothes, sliding into a pair of black spandex shorts and a loose, dark green shirt of soft linen. He could feel Duo's eyes on him from where his pet lounged on his bed. Turning, he smiled at the lithe, lean German Shepherd and pulled on his shoes.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault I have to put clothes on. I'm not fully dressed in a beautiful fur coat like you are."

Duo's head rose off his paws, tail thumping the bed at Heero's voice. He looked like he was grinning as he panted. Smiling, Heero stroked his head.

"Ready to go, Duo, my pet?" he asked, motioning toward the door.

Duo hit the floor with a long bound, running down the stairs and hall to the front door. Heero followed more sedately, strapping his sport's watch onto his wrist. Duo was by the door, scratching at the floor as his whole body wriggled with impatience. Heero couldn't help himself and smiled at the sight.

"You're cute, silly boy," he teased. "Let me grab my pack and water bottles, okay?"

He paced into the kitchen, hearing Duo follow, claws clicking on the linoleum. Grabbing Duo's water bowl and a few bottles of Evian, Heero slung it on his back.

"I think I'll ride my bike, hmm?" he said, looking down at the dog practically dancing at his feet. "You seem to have a lot of excess energy to burn." Grinning, he paused. "Then again, when don't you?"

He let Duo into the garage ahead of him, retrieving his bike from its pegs on the wall. Snatching the garage-door opener from his black Mitsubishi Eclipse, he depressed the button, went out and closed it behind them, and they were off.

Duo hadn't needed a collar and leash once in their time together. The dog didn't have any interest in people, he seemed only to love Heero. He followed Heero without any help, obedient and compliant. Also very, very smart. Heero had never seen a dog as smart as Duo. Smart enough that Heero was quite convinced he could understand everything he said.

Just below Heero's house was a trail for bikers. It was well-tended and kempt, beautiful this time of year. Heero rode onto its mostly-flat, only slightly rocky hard dirt surface. He pedaled strongly, and Duo easily kept pace beside him.

Heero watched him as much as the trail. Though he'd always loved German Shepherds, Duo was especially beautiful. He always carried himself with extreme grace and poise, as though he knew Heero loved showing him off so always looked his best. Smiling, he focused on the trail.

There were always a lot of teenage girls and young women on this trail. Jogging, walking, bike-riding. They always shot a few too many glances at the attractive young man and his dog. Heero ignored them, secretly enjoying the attention (who wouldn't?), but not a whit interested in a single one of them. He didn't like girls.

Now, there was a paradox. Heero didn't like boys, either. He didn't like people in general. He got along well enough with the folks he worked with. But he would never want to 'hang out' with them after work. He only had one being in the whole world he loved unconditionally and without reserve. That was Duo, his companion.

He did not consider Duo his pet. Nor himself Duo's owner. He was Duo's guardian. Plenty of people might scoff at that. But Duo truly was his best friend, and probably the world's most spoiled animal.

Every lunch break every day Heero drove home (it was only a ten minute drive) and ate with Duo, taking him out either to play or a walk. Every night when he got home they went out so Heero could get some exercise and Duo could burn some energy. When they got home Heero fed him a special, veterinarian-recommended meal and warm milk. Then he brushed Duo's silky-smooth coat to perfection. Duo waited for Heero to shower, then they fell asleep sprawling across the king-sized bed in Heero's bedroom. There was not a piece of furniture in the house Duo was not allowed to get onto, assuming he could jump onto it without risk of falling or injury.

The trail was four miles long round trip. When Heero reached the end of it, he swung his bike around and grinned down at Duo.

"Come on, boy! Let's go!" And he shot forward on his bike.

Going back, the trail was a slight decline. Heero found excellent speed this way, and at his side Duo raced happily, looking like he could keep going forever and a day. They raced all the way back, ending where the trail did—in a pretty little park not often frequented by large groups of noisy people, nestled right up against the bay.

Heero parked his bike on its kickstand and opened his pack for Duo's water bowl. He knew he fussed like a girl, but he didn't want Duo drinking out of puddles or something. Who knew what kind of sickness he could get from dirty city water? Duo drank the water without spilling a drop. Yet another thing Heero loved him for. He was such a tidy eater.

Satisfied that Duo had drunk enough, Heero drank some himself. Then he rummaged in his pack. "Frisbee or ball?" he asked his four-legged friend.

Duo snatched the Frisbee, tail waving gracefully. Smiling, Heero took it and flung it with an impressively strong arm. Duo streaked after it, a rusty-chestnut blur. Even when running full-tilt he was still an elegant, graceful dog. Heero was nuts about him. Duo brought it back, letting Heero take it without trouble, then went bolting after it when Heero threw it again.

They kept this up until Duo was panting for more water. Heero saw him drink down another bowl, then Duo tackled him and the pair wrestled around on the soft grass for awhile. Heero could feel people watching them, whether they were playing in the park or passing by with their dogs. He wondered if they felt their own animals were pitiful specimens in comparison to Duo. He certainly thought so.

Eventually he collapsed on the grass, feeling pleasantly worn out. Duo lay down beside him, resting his head on Heero's stomach. Smiling, Heero stroked his soft fur. After working himself back up to it, he pulled his laptop out of his pack and settled on the park bench to get a little work done.

------

Duo watched Heero work on his laptop for a few minutes before standing and stretching. He still felt the need to burn off a little energy, but he didn't want to bother Heero while he worked. So he padded down to the water, sniffing amongst the rocks and driftwood for entertaining things to do.

He surely did love this park. It was pretty, quiet, secluded. It didn't have a playground for children, so he seldom had to suffer listening to their noise. In his experience, human kids were brats. Loud, obnoxious, whining brats.

Off to his right, he saw a crowd of seagulls gathering. They were probably searching the rocks for food. Judging by their riveted attention, they may have even found something. Panting laughter, he bolted toward them, sending them scattering with shrill cries. This kept him entertained for the next little while. Seagulls didn't seem to be the smartest of birds.

Soon he felt the eyes of someone watching him. Turning, he saw two girls—probably about twelve or so—approaching him. He stiffened, feeling his lips peel away from his fangs. He didn't like young kids, es_pec_ially girls. He glared down the long line of his body at them, then loped back to where Heero sat with his work.

Whining softly, he nudged Heero's hand with his nose. He was thirsty! His beloved master started almost imperceptibly at the sudden contact, smiling down at him. It was obvious to Duo (it always had been, really) what the most important thing in Heero's life was. He put his laptop aside without so much as a second glance and filled Duo's bowl again.

_How does he always seem to know what it is I want?_ Duo wondered. Not for the first time.

When he finished Heero was working again. Feeling peaceful and impossibly content, Duo curled up at his feet. He always made sure at least some part of his body was touching Heero's.

He was drifting in a blissful doze when two giggly girl voices broke him out of it. It was the same two girls who'd been watching him down by the water.

"Um, Mister," one of them said, an idiotic grin on her face, "can we pet your dog?"

"No," Heero said without hesitation, not even looking up.

Duo panted laughter. One of the bonuses of being a canine. No one knew when he was mocking them.

"Aw, why not?" they whined.

This time Heero looked up from his work. He looked very annoyed. "Because he's not a friendly dog, that's why. You'll most likely get bitten, then I'll have to explain to your parents how their brats got hurt. Now please, I'm trying to work."

Well, Duo couldn't have summed it up more perfectly himself. He looked back to the girls, growling a little just for good measure. The girls squeaked and dashed off. Feeling pleased with this turn of events, Duo huffed and stood up. He was bored. Nudging Heero's hand again, he opened his eyes soulfully and whined.

Heero looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed. "All right. I can't win against that. We'll go." He packed up his laptop and swung onto his bike.

Tail waving happily, Duo followed him as his master rode home. Soon they were back at their house, the haven Heero had carved out for Duo with his hands and his love. When Heero had safely ensconced his bike he let the two of them inside.

Duo went straight to the kitchen, pausing halfway to make sure Heero was following. The human was grinning.

"Hungry, hn?" he teased. "You're very demanding, my spoiled little friend. All right, go watch TV while I make us dinner."

Duo did as he was bade. Only, when he got to the den he couldn't find the remote. Huffing in frustration, he trotted back into the kitchen. Wonderful smells were wafting around the room. Heero was a marvelous cook. And he was such a healthy eater he often shared his meals with Duo.

He sat down at Heero's feet and whined at him. Heero glanced down at him, frowning for a minute as he considered his dog. After a moment he smiled.

"Can't find the remote?"

Duo stood up, rewarding the human's wise guess with a short bark. Heero followed him into the den.

"Sorry, love," Heero said, opening the TV cabinet. "I forgot I actually put it away." He tossed it on the couch. "There you go."

Duo hopped onto the cushions as Heero left. Heero had taught him how to use the remote, but he was a little clumsy with it as he didn't have clever human hands. Still, he could use it adequately enough. He didn't like watching TV much, but it was as good a way as any to pass time until Heero could plug in a movie. He didn't like movies either, but it was an excuse to lay all over Heero, and that he couldn't complain about.

It wasn't long before Heero brought dinner. He plugged in some movie or another while they ate. As soon as he finished Duo jumped onto the couch and settled most of his upper body on Heero's lap. Heero's arms draped over his body, reaching for the brush he always kept on the end table.

Duo enjoyed the feel of the brush and Heero's gentle ministrations for the better part of an hour. Heero always stroked his hands down every strip of fur he brushed, adding to Duo's pleasure. It felt good, and he settled into a blissful daze. He loved Heero so much . . .

"You awake, precious?" Heero murmured in his ear. "It's bedtime."

Groaning faintly in annoyance, a sound similar to a low whine, Duo jumped down and followed him to the door. Heero let him out to take care of business. In exactly ten minutes Heero let him back in, and they climbed into bed. Once Heero had settled himself comfortably, Duo curled up beside him, dropping his head onto Heero's chest.

He loved Heero more than he'd ever thought possible. He felt empty and hollow when Heero wasn't around. Loved him so much he wanted Heero to know the truth.

Duo had a secret. A potent secret he wanted to share with Heero. Only, he was scared his beloved master would stop loving him if he knew. Sighing a little, he stopped thinking about it. Right now, it didn't make any difference. Right now, Heero loved him and it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**A/N:** I can't believe how much fun it is to write fluff. Usually I have such dark themes! Ah well, I thought I'd spoil the boys since usually I'm torturing them or causing terrible pain! Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement so far, it really helps. I love you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 / I want to know all your secrets**

Heero was startled out of a strange dream by a wet, familiar sensation. "Mmph, Duo," he grumbled. "Ah'm dreamin'. D'ya mind?"

A sound halfway between a growl and a whine pierced the dream-like haze still controlling him. Vaguely he felt movement, then a solid weight settled on his back, pressing him deeper into the bed. It actually heightened his relaxation. Until that weight moved. He could feel Duo walking up and down his body, tromping on his legs and back, snuffling at his hair, whining, and doing it all over.

It struck Heero funny, and he started chuckling into his pillows. Quickly he couldn't take it anymore and rolled. "All right, already!" he exclaimed, grabbing the dog in a wrestler's hold. "I give, you slave-driver!"

Duo gave him a great big sloppy kiss that had him recoiling, positive Duo had drooled on him on purpose. The dog had that panting grin on his face, something Heero was by now sure was laughter. He threw his pillow, which Duo easily dodged by hopping down off the bed. Grumbling and muttering, Heero got up, pulling on his thick crushed-velvet robe.

Duo ran circles around his ankles, making little huffing noises. Yet another thing Heero loved about him. He couldn't stand barky dogs, and Duo seldom to never barked. He practically didn't have time to open the door before Duo was bolting out.

"Geez," he muttered, not closing it as he wandered into the kitchen. "Won't even let me sleep in on my days off."

Truthfully, he didn't care. Duo ran his life, knew it, and Heero had no regrets. Shuffling about, still feeling half-asleep, Heero threw together an easy breakfast, setting a bowl of milk down by the door for when Duo came back in.

His companion didn't take long. Thirty seconds later he dashed inside, nudging the door shut behind him and going straight for the milk. Heero watched him for a bit, amused and content. As soon as Duo finished he looked up, saw Heero watching him, and walked to his side, licking the hand dangling at Heero's side.

Smiling softly, Heero stroked Duo's face, tracing the lines of black amongst the chestnut-rusty-auburn. "It doesn't even make sense," he said after a moment, "how much I love you. If my coworkers knew, they'd call me crazy." He cupped Duo's muzzle in one hand, lightly rubbing the velvety fur. "You're a better friend than they are. You don't pester me to get a girlfriend or worse, get laid."

At those words Duo made the most adorable huffing noise, whole face crinkling up in disgust. It was the cutest thing Heero had ever seen. Unable to help himself, he started laughing.

"You are so cute. God, is there anything as cute as you?" Kneeling to the dog's level, he wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and hugged him tight.

------

Duo waved his tail affectionately, licking Heero's ear. He heard his master's laughter, felt it reverberating in his chest. Soon Heero pushed him back, standing up to return to making breakfast. Duo sat at his feet, careful not to get in the way but always keeping them in contact. Every so often Heero would reach down and stroke the top of his head or tease his ears.

After breakfast Heero flopped out on the couch in the den, flipping on the TV and dropping the remote. Duo jumped up onto his chest, nestling comfortably down on top of him. Heero chuckled.

"What am I, your favorite pillow?" he demanded, ruffling Duo's ears.

Duo sighed contentedly. _You're my favorite everything,_ he thought. The pair of them drifted in and out for the remainder of the morning, warm and peaceful. Duo loved doing things with Heero, but sometimes this was nice, too.

How much time passed? Duo didn't know, and he had a pretty keen internal clock. The phone ringing noisily in the kitchen startled them both to full wakefulness, and Heero groaned.

"Bloody . . ." he muttered. "Duo, be a love and go get it for me, would you?"

Duo instantly hopped to the floor, loping into the kitchen to grab the cordless off its cradle and bring it to his master. When he dropped it onto Heero's chest, he looked startled. Then he grinned.

"Smarty. Okay, one second." He put the thing to his ear. "Hello?"

Duo thought phones had to be one of the weirdest inventions. He would love to know how you could put a device to your ear and hear someone talking through it who was nowhere in sight. He watched in interest, head canting to the side. Heero noticed and grinned at him.

"Oh, Wufei. Why are you calling me on my day off? It's Saturday."

Duo's keen ears could hear what was said on the other end. "I know, but there's something . . . I had to warn you. The pink princess is coming over to surprise you."

Heero sat bolt-upright. "Shit. Aw, I really owe you one for warning me. When did she leave?"

"She just walked out the door. You probably only have about fifteen minutes to get your ass out of there."

"Double shit. Thanks, man. Gotta go!"

There was a beep, then Heero was bolting toward the bedroom. "C'mon, precious. We gotta get the hell out of here before she shows up!"

Duo had no idea who this 'pink princess' was, but he didn't want anyone interfering with his time with Heero so leaving sounded fine. He easily kept pace with Heero into the bedroom, sitting by the door. After watching Heero start dressing, he decided to help speed things up a little. Hurrying down the stairs again, he grabbed Heero's wallet and keys to his black Ford F350 truck. He loved Heero's truck. What dog wouldn't?

When he got back to the room, Heero was pulling on his shoes. He looked extremely nice, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black tee-shirt that hugged his beautifully built torso.

When Heero saw what Duo had brought him, he smiled. "You are so smart. Okay, I'm ready. I see you want to ride in the truck today. Any place you want to go?"

Duo barked once, trotting to the door. Once he was sure Heero was following him, he dashed down to the garage. Heero was right behind him. He let Duo into the garage, opening the truck door. There was always a set of home-made steps up into it for Duo, which Duo found impossibly endearing. He could easily make the jump, but how many times had Heero fussed he didn't want his precious friend to miss and hurt himself? He climbed up and settled on the seat.

Moments later Heero backed out, and they were off. Duo couldn't contain himself. He had no idea where they were going, but he was so excited! He loved taking drives in the truck.

Heero glanced at him, wearing a perpetual smile. "Are you hot, love? Would you rather have air-conditioning or open window?"

Duo didn't care, and he got up to bounce to Heero's side, licking his face. Laughing, Heero pushed him gently aside.

"Don't walk when we're moving, precious. What if I had to stop suddenly and you got hurt? Sit still, now, there's a good boy."

Duo sat by Heero's side and laid his head on his master's lap. Heero rested a hand on his head, fingers stroking now and then.

To Duo's slight surprise, they entered the city. Heero parked his truck on the street and turned to Duo.

"Stay by my side, okay?" he said, scratching Duo's chin. "I don't want you to get hit by a car or something. I only need to grab a few things, then we can go."

Duo licked Heero's hand to show him he understood and would obey. He didn't fancy getting hit by a car, either. Heero got out and came around to let Duo out. Lightly jumping down to the sidewalk, he shook a bit. Heero locked his truck and set off.

As they walked, Duo was very aware of the attention they garnered. Feeling like showing Heero off, Duo purposefully lengthened his stride, letting his tail flow easily behind him, ears alert and eyes keen. Every so often a hand would reach down to touch him as it passed, but he always swerved out of reach with a little growl. Every time this happened Heero stroked his head.

Duo recognized where they were. Heero walked into the vet's office, holding the door for Duo. He glided in, pausing to look at his master. He wondered why they were here. Heero did bring him in for a periodic checkup, but he'd already had one less than two months ago.

Heero gave him a brief, reassuring smile before heading up to the desk. The girl behind it, smiled. "Hello, Mister Yuy," she greeted him, "and Duo. You're both looking very handsome today. What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd come by and buy a new package of heartworm meds," Heero said. "I have one left, but I need to kill a little time."

She nodded. "You got it. How's he doing?"

"Great," Heero said, looking down at Duo.

Duo could hear the mixture of pride, satisfaction, and love in his master's voice. He nuzzled Heero's hand, receiving a tickling caress in reply.

Hilde smiled. "Here you go. Anything else?"

"Yes. Would you mind looking at his paws for me? Just check the pads over?"

Duo blinked, surprised. What was Heero worried about now? He was pretty sure his paws were fine.

The girl's smile widened into a grin. "Of course. You take him down to the beach again?"

"Yes. He had fun. We both did."

She came around the desk, approaching Duo slowly. She always did. Everyone in this office did, because it was well known Duo didn't like people. He wasn't a _mean_ dog, but he was quite aggressive with anyone but Heero.

Heero laid his hand on Duo's head. "Sit, love," he murmured. "Just let her, hn?"

Huffing a bit, letting Heero know he thought this was silly, Duo obeyed and sat, letting Hilde take his paw in her hand and gently inspect the pad. It felt strange, borderline unpleasant to have the sensitive pads touched.

Hilde frowned after the first one. "Hmm, they feel a little dry—there is some cracking. Do you want me to go get Doctor Winner?"

"Please."

She stood up, nodding, and disappeared into the back. Heero stroked Duo's ears, gazing down into his eyes. Duo didn't break contact, wondering what his master was thinking.

"You think I'm being a little ridiculous?" Heero said softly. "Maybe so. But you're the most important thing to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Well, how could he be annoyed after hearing such a sweet confession? Duo licked Heero's hand, willing to do anything at all to make Heero happy. _I love you so much. Tonight. I'm going to tell you my secret tonight, Heero. I promise._

Doctor Quatre Winner came out a minute later. He wore his traditional smile. Duo didn't like people, but this man was one of those he could tolerate.

"Welcome back, Heero," he said. "How's Duo today? Hilde said you were worried about his paw pads?"

"Yeah," Heero said.

"Let's get him to the back and I'll check them over," Quatre said. "You went to the beach yesterday?"

"Yeah. He was playing down on the rocks and sand, and . . ."

"I know the rest," Quatre said with a little chuckle. "I really wish everyone fussed over their pets like you do. There wouldn't be so many mistreated animals in the world."

"Companion," Heero corrected.

Another thing Duo loved him for. Heero did not consider Duo his property. He waited patiently while Heero lifted him up onto the table. He would sit still for the vet, but he would not let the man lift him. That was way too vulnerable a position, and only Heero was allowed to put him in it.

Quatre gently lifted on paw and carefully inspected the pad. "Hmm, Hilde was right. They do look a little dry. This cracking would be commonplace on any other dog, but you fuss and spoil him so much it's not the case with him. I'll give you something to rub into his paws at night. It'll help. Other than that, how is he?"

"Excellent," Heero said, picking Duo up again and giving him a little squeeze before setting him on the ground. "Thanks again for recommending the diet he's on now. He has even more energy—which he didn't need—and his coat practically glows."

Quatre smiled. "I've never seen a dog with such a beautifully healthy sheen. Oh, sure, I've seen dogs that are treated well. But you, Heero, you take the cake in the spoiling department. I love it, so don't ever change."

Heero snorted. "Not likely."

Duo pushed his nose into Heero's hand, almost feeling overwhelmed with happiness. He was so, so lucky. And did he ever know it.

Heero paid for the things while Quatre gave him a little instruction. "Put that oil on his paws only at night, when you're ready for bed. Do you still let him sleep on your bed?"

"Of course," Heero said with a little shrug. "Otherwise he doesn't sleep."

"Why did I even ask. Do you need anything else?"

"Not for now. The pink horror herself was coming over to my place. Wufei called me to warn me, that's why I'm here."

"Ah," Quatre said, nodding. He looked sympathetic. "I understand. That woman can't seem to take a hint."

Heero snorted. "Short of pushing her off a cliff, you're right. I'd been meaning to come down here soon anyway, so I figured why not today. How are your sisters?"

"Fine," Quatre said with a docile smile. "They come by here all the time harassing me about you. They seem to be madly in love with your dog, so they always want to know when you're gonna be here."

Duo saw his master roll his eyes. "When will they learn Duo doesn't like them fussing? No, he doesn't like _them_." He sighed. "Women."

"They're a troublesome species," Quatre agreed. "I understand why you spend so much time with Duo."

Heero made a peculiar face Duo had never seen before. He gazed curiously up at his master, ears perked. He gave a soft huff and Heero reached down to stroke his ears.

"All right, we're going. Thanks again, Quatre."

"You're welcome. Don't be a stranger. Just come in and visit sometime. Hilde's crazy about Duo."

"All the females are," Heero said with a tiny frown. Glancing down at Duo, he smiled. "Such a chick-magnet, my little love. Let's go. I'm taking you somewhere special today."

"Heero," Quatre said, grabbing his arm, "I have something for you. It's some information on the city's dog show this summer. I think you should enter Duo. He's a brilliant dog, and so damn beautiful you should show him off. I think he could make it far."

Heero accepted the pamphlet with a thoughtful expression. Duo looked up at him, cocking his head. A dog show, huh? He didn't know much about those things, but if it was a chance to make Heero look good . . .

Heero gazed down at Duo for a moment, nibbling his lower lip. "Thanks," he said presently, stuffing the pamphlet in his pocket. "I'll think about it."

"Sure," the veterinarian said. "Have fun today. Keep Heero out of trouble, Duo."

The dog cast the man a baleful look. Of course he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** Okay, some of you may be wondering why chapter 2 was entitled the way it was. I really planned to get to the plot, but I was having so much fun writing random, pointless fluff that I never got around to it! So I'll _try_ to focus in this chapter. Heh, it is soooo fun to make Heero a total fussy worrywart. It cracks me up! Hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 / Everything about you**

The mountain trail this time of year was lush and so, so green. Heero watched it trek up into the mountains with a slight smile. It had been at least three months since he'd taken Duo hiking. _I might be getting too caught up in work. Maybe I've been neglecting him._

This particular trail ended at a sub-alpine lake. It was a three-mile trail one way, and because of the sheer amount of trails in these mountains it was easy to walk the entire way up without seeing another soul.

Shouldering his new pack, he glanced down at Duo who was sitting quietly at his feet. "You ready to go?" he asked.

The German Shepherd stood up immediately, panting and looking excited. Heero smiled, running his fingers along Duo's velvet-soft ears.

"Of course you are. Don't stray too far from me, and when you get thirsty just let me know."

It was a very minor source of annoyance that he'd had to buy a few things he already had, like a new water bowl for Duo. He hadn't taken the time to grab anything from the house before fleeing earlier. Not like he was even slightly hurting for money, and not like he minded spending it on Duo, but he was still annoyed at the woman who'd disrupted their day.

_Then again, maybe I should be thanking her. I hadn't planned on taking Duo here this weekend, and I can tell he's happy._ He smiled a bit.

Relena Darlian Peacecraft. All by itself, the name was annoying. Who needed such a long, pretentious name? The woman who wore the name outdid it by far. Obsequious, rich, condescending, self-centered, and conceited, she seemed to believe she was the best thing that ever had or ever could happen to Heero Yuy.

He couldn't stand her. But as the daughter of the man who owned the impressive company Heero worked part-time for, he couldn't always avoid her. She loved to ambush him. This was, however, the first time she'd ever gone to his house.

_I didn't even know she knew where I lived. Stupid witch. Maybe I should 'accidentally' back over her in the parking lot sometime._

Heero absently watched Duo chase a squirrel across the trail. With a little sigh he decided it was time to do something about her. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what her reaction to Duo would be. She would freak out, exclaiming over his 'pretty dog,' Duo would be startled, aggressive, angry, and probably bite her damn arm off. Personally, Heero thought she deserved it. But the consequences of her actions would most likely wind up in Duo's certain end.

_I should just flat-out tell her I loathe and despise her and think she's lower than toilet scum. She might whine to Daddy and he might fire me, but so what. I don't need the job._

Duo ran across the trail in front of him again, pausing to sniff a bright yellow slug. Heero found himself wondering idly what slugs smelled like. _Does slime have a smell? If it did, slugs embody that smell. I'm sure of it._

He absently realized he hadn't brought his cell-phone with him. Not like it mattered. He wouldn't get hurt, and even if he did Duo could lick his wounds for him. That actually might be kinda nice . . .

_I should focus. My thoughts are getting pretty strange. Actually, I'm not really thinking at all. Maybe that's the problem._

"Duo," he called. "Go find a log and some vines so I can hook a sled up to you and you can pull me up to the lake, huh?"

Duo stopped in his romping, pausing to look at Heero. Heero had to laugh at the look on the dog's face. It was a contemplative look, as if he couldn't decide whether his guardian was serious or not.

"I'm just kidding, love," he said. "Though you certainly have enough energy. Come on, run beside me for awhile."

Duo bounded to his side, tail waving in graceful sweeps as he loped alongside Heero who began to jog. He knew he could easily run all the way up to the lake, turn around and run right back down. He was in excellent shape, and he'd never really had a reason to appreciate it before Duo. The dog had so much energy Heero needed all the help he could get to keep up.

They made it past the mile-and-a-half marker when Heero slowed to a stop. "Duo, stop precious. Come here. You need to have a drink. It's pretty warm out here."

Duo stopped by his feet and waited while Heero filled his water bowl. Heero watched him drink, pleased to note Duo didn't drink fast and eagerly. Good. He hadn't let him get too dehydrated.

"Good boy," he praised softly, stroking the silky fur down Duo's back. He took a drink himself, then packed the Evian bottles and bowl back up. Once more they set off down the trail.

He jogged the rest of the way up to the lake. Heero could see people dotting the shores here and there, but for the most part they were alone. He jogged to the water and took off his shoes and socks, plunging his feet in the cool liquid. His feet weren't particularly sore, but it felt good. He dropped his pack and splashed around.

It didn't take Duo long to find him and imitate him. Looking up at him with adoring eyes, Duo danced around Heero's ankles, tail waving, barking just a little. Their antics attracted the eyes of the others close enough to hear, but Heero ignored them.

Dragging himself away from the lake, Heero settled down on the grass. He quickly sat up, noticing Duo lowering his head toward the water.

"Duo," he called, "come here. Come on, precious, get out of there. Don't drink that."

Looking for all the world like he was pouting, Duo obediently raised his head and trotted toward him. Heero kissed the top of his muzzle and quickly gave him some water. Duo lapped it up a little faster, so Heero gave him some more.

Satisfied his companion had gotten enough, Heero laid down to soak up a little sun. Barely thirty seconds later Duo jumped on him, mauling him. Laughing, Heero pushed him off.

"Lemme be lazy, mutt!"

Panting in that way Heero _knew_ was laughter, Duo loped off.

------

When they got home that night, the sun was lingering on the horizon, splashing the last of its rays across the sky in orange, blue, purple, and pink. Duo was so tired he felt like his legs were made of lead. He'd probably run the equivalent of fifty miles today. It had been so long since Heero had taken him to the mountains he'd run all over, excited and curious and almost insanely happy.

For once he was glad of the steps out of the truck. He climbed down and followed Heero into the house, feeling in a daze. He was glad they'd already eaten dinner, because he was too tired to do anything right now.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Duo jumped onto the bed and crashed. He didn't even lay down so much as fall down. He was mostly asleep when Heero emerged from the bathroom, showered and ready for bed.

The sounds of Heero rummaging around didn't make him stir. Then he felt something cool and oily being rubbed into his paws. Grunting softly, he lifted his head when the sweet scent hit his nose.

He'd forgotten about the oil Heero had bought at the vet's. It actually felt very good, being rubbed into his slightly sore paws. Offering a soft moan of pleasure, he flopped back over. Dimly he heard Heero chuckle.

All four of his paws received the same treatment. Duo had just worked himself into a cognizant-enough state to get up, intent on showing Heero his secret when Heero's strong, clever hands dug into his fur. With the first application of pressure Duo's will collapsed. In moments Heero's massaging fingers chased him into deep sleep.

------

It was the heat that eventually drove Duo into wakefulness. His body felt heavy, so it took what felt like forever to come fully awake. When he did he was surprised to find himself alone on the bed. Usually he woke up before Heero. Growling in annoyance, he jumped off the bed.

_Well, I meant to tell Heero last night. Damn him for thinking I needed relaxing, anyway!_

His nose informed him Heero was in the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was past noon. _I really wore myself out last night._

Trotting down into the kitchen, he bumped his head against Heero's leg. His master looked down at once, smiling and stroking his face. Duo licked his hand once, then he backed up and sat in the doorway. Heero continued making lunch.

Duo barked, just once. Heero turned, looking a little startled. Duo immediately stood up, backing into the hallway. Frowning, Heero turned off the stove and followed Duo, who felt a flash of gratitude. Heero was going to make this as easy as it could possibly be. As he padded into the den, his heart started to pound.

"Duo," Heero said, sounding concerned, "what's wrong, precious? What is it?"

Duo sat down in the middle of the floor, facing Heero. His heart raced wildly, and he took several deep breaths to calm himself. Making sure his master was still watching him, he lowered his head and concentrated.

By now, it was easy. Duo was old enough that he no longer had to struggle with it. It happened quicker, smoother. In moments he was kneeling on the floor, trembling ever-so-slightly, naked, chestnut-auburn hair cascading down all around him.

-

Heero watched Duo sit on the floor in the den, wondering if something was bothering him. He was just about to try asking the dog again when Duo lowered his head and . . . _changed_.

It happened very fast. One moment, he was sitting there looking like his usual beautiful self, fur coat gleaming faintly in the light. Then he was gone, and in his place on hands and knees was a . . . boy.

-

Oh hoh, a cliff-hanger! What will happen next?! Honestly, I have no idea.

Heero: Baka.

He's so mean to me. I'm going to have him fall and break his leg.

Duo: Don't do that! Heero, apologize before she hurts you!

Heero: Hn.

I'll take that as a "I'm so sorry, please forgive me Jewel-sama!"

Heero: Baka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I have no excuses for the end of the last chapter. I frequently take leave of my sanity. This is not an excuse. This is a warning. Heh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 / The art of falling**

It happened very fast. One moment, he was sitting there looking like his usual beautiful self, fur coat gleaming faintly in the light. Then he was gone, and in his place on hands and knees was a . . . boy.

A boy with very pale skin and impossibly long auburn hair.

_Shit. I see why he chose this room. There's no windows, so no chance anyone but me can see this . . ._

Heero wasn't even sure what _he_ was seeing. All he could do was stare, mind whirling too fast to comprehend what was sitting in front of him. Or rather, kneeling in front of him.

The boy raised his head. He had large, shining eyes the color of orchids. Even in his stunned state Heero could see how beautiful he was. He was breathtaking, in fact. Unable to move, frozen to the spot, Heero just stared. Something entered those limpid eyes.

"Heero?"

The sound of his name, so hesitantly spoken, jarred Heero back into his mind. Moving so suddenly Duo started and recoiled slightly, Heero knelt in front of him, cupping that perfect face in his hands.

"I don't even know if what I'm seeing is real," he said quietly, still feeling like he was walking in a dream. "Duo?"

The boy nodded eagerly, his eyes shining with moisture Heero was astonished to recognize as tears. "It's me, Heero," he said, nuzzling the man's hand.

"You're a . . ." Heero tried. "You can . . . change." That sounded somewhat lame. But his mind wasn't working at full capacity right now.

Duo nodded again. Heero could see in his eyes the desire to please.

"Um," Heero said, trying not to ask stupid questions, but his mind was reeling. "How . . . how long have you . . . ?"

"Been able to?" Duo finished for him. He looked nervous, for some reason. "About a month after you brought me home," he replied.

Frowning, Heero realized Duo was trembling. Moving as if in a dream he stood back up, falling somewhat limply onto the couch. Duo's eyes tracked his movement, growing more and more fearful. Crawling toward him on hands and knees, Duo placed his cold hands on Heero's knees.

"Heero?" he whispered in a breaking voice. "Are . . . are you angry? Do you . . . do you hate me now?"

Heero blinked. Ah, damn it, what the hell was he doing? Duo had just made himself incredibly vulnerable. Of course he was scared! Silently cursing himself, he pulled Duo into his arms.

"Of _course_ not," he assured the dog—boy. "You just . . . surprised me, that's all. I never even . . . damn, Duo, why didn't you show me a long time ago? There's so many places I could have taken you—oh, it doesn't matter. I can just take you now. Do you, um, can you only stay in this form for certain lengths of time? Do I have all day with you? Can you do this at any time?"

A soft, weak-sounding giggle escaped Duo's lips, and Heero felt a surge of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Duo to think this made him unhappy. In all honesty it didn't really matter to him what shape Duo was.

"I can't change when I'm tired," he said quietly, "but as long as I have enough energy to change I can stay in either form indefinitely."

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Heero settled Duo on his lap, tucking the boy's head under his chin. "I'm glad you trust me enough to share this with me, precious."

-

Duo squirmed just a little until he found the perfect position. Drawing in a deep breath, he let it out in a tremendous, contented sigh. _I should have known. Of course Heero wouldn't get angry. I love him. I love him so much . . ._

He realized he was nuzzling the soft, smooth skin of Heero's throat. Heero turned his head slightly and kissed Duo's forehead, hand coming up to thread gentle fingers through his long hair.

Time drifted by without measure, each moment ticking by slowly as though the world were suspended on its axis. Duo had no words to describe his feelings as he nestled in Heero's embrace, so happy he thought he would float away. He might have, had Heero's arms not served to tether him to the earth.

"Let me take you out," Heero said at length.

Pulling away enough to look up, Duo peered into Heero's blue, blue eyes. "What about breakfast?" he protested.

Heero smiled. "It's way, way past breakfast, love. Come on, I'll take you to a great steakhouse I know. How does rare steak sound?"

Duo's stomach rumbled hungrily at the thought. Smiling, he once more buried his face in Heero's neck. "Good," he said a little shyly.

Next thing he knew Heero was standing, still holding Duo in his arms. He walked to his bedroom as if carrying Duo's weight were the easiest thing in the world. Then again, maybe it was. Duo knew very well how strong Heero was.

"You're so thin," Heero commented, "you probably won't fit in my clothes very well, but I'm sure I have something to tide you over." He chuckled warmly. "Guess I'll have to take you clothes shopping today, too, hn?"

Duo said nothing. _Well, Heero spoils me when I'm a dog, so I don't know why I expected that to change because I'm a person._

Setting Duo down on the bed, Heero stepped back and gazed at him for a moment. "Your eyes are violet," he said after a brief pause. Reaching out, he lightly brushed his knuckles over Duo's cheek. "You're beautiful, Duo. Still so beautiful."

The blush that stole over his countenance was involuntary and unexpected. He looked down, not entirely familiar with the emotions that ran through him.

Heero dressed him in his spandex shorts. They were surprisingly clingy, and Duo still felt naked. As if in apology Heero gave him a long-sleeved shirt to put on that dropped to mid-thigh. The thing was somewhat old, a soft periwinkle, and it was big on Heero. It drowned Duo.

Smiling, Heero took Duo's hand and led him down the stairs. "You look cute, love. Ready to go?"

This would be the first time he ever stepped out into the world in this form. It was a little frightening. But with Heero by his side he was made brave.

"Mm hmm," he confirmed. He still walked a little closer to him than absolutely necessary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this was really short! Sorry, I will make it up to you next week when I update. I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** The inspiration for the title of this chapter comes directly from Invader Zim, episode "Zim Eats . . . WAFFLES!" I didn't think Duo would like waffles, so it's steak for him. I know. That was random. Oh, and there's serious RELENA BASHING in this chapter. Sorry, but I do not like that dumb blonde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 / Duo eats steak**

Duo practically shook with jittery energy as Heero drove into town in his black Eclipse. He sat a little sideways in his seat, both his hands wrapped around one of Heero's and resting in the young man's lap. He was too nervous to sit without some form of physical comfort, and Heero constantly squeezed his fingers as he drove.

Soon he pulled into a parking lot and stopped, turning off the engine. Duo blinked, wrinkling his nose a little. "This isn't a restaurant," he protested.

Heero gently disentangled his hand. "I know, but you aren't really dressed to go out."

"Oh," Duo said.

Heero came around and opened the door for him, holding out a hand to help him out. Not like it was necessary, but Duo accepted anyway and happily bounced out. If he'd been in his other form, his tail would have been wagging furiously. He was nervous, but excited too.

They stepped into the clothing store—Duo may have been amazing, but he couldn't read so didn't catch the name. Not that he cared one iota. Clinging to Heero's hand with both of his he followed his master to the men's clothing section.

"What colors do you like?" Heero asked.

Duo gave them all a quick once-over. "I like red," he said, pointing, "and black. This one, too. What color is this, Heero? You don't have anything of this color."

"That's purple," Heero said, "and it would look good with your eyes."

Duo blushed, still feeling a little shy. "You really think so?"

"Know so, love," Heero replied. "Here, pick out some things you like, then you can try them on. I'm going to find myself a new pair of shoes."

Duo's heart jumped unpleasantly, and he gripped Heero's hand tighter when the youth began pulling away. "You . . . you're leaving?"

Heero leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll just be right around the corner. I'll be back before you're done, just don't leave this section, okay?"

"Okay," Duo promised, swallowing his uncertainty. Being out in this form was new, and the experience was a little nerve-wracking. It would take some getting used to.

Heero slid his hand free slowly as if to give Duo time to get used to the idea, then he was gone, vanishing around the aisles of clothing racks. Taking a deep breath, Duo made himself calm down. Besides, if he lost Heero he could always sniff him out. He grinned a little at the thought, reassured. Heero had an unmistakable scent, one that mixed strength, confidence, and masculinity with spice and a faint hint of pine. Like mountain trails.

Feeling more relaxed now, Duo began perusing the clothing. At first, when he was a pup, clothing had baffled him. It just seemed like the most awkward stuff, and he couldn't divine its purpose. Eventually he got the hang of all the folds and protrusions of fabric. He was fairly certain he could even dress without help for all the times he'd watched Heero.

He heard the soft shuffle of fabric, so he wasn't startled when someone came close. He was, however, surprised to hear a voice.

"Hi," it said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Female, probably Heero's age or a little older. Also wearing a tad bit too much perfume, though maybe only Duo's sensitive nose could tell. Turning, he actually bared his teeth a little before he realized he could not growl at humans in this body. Well, he could, but he didn't think it would be very well received.

"I don't think I need any help," he said slowly, hoping he didn't sound rude. He didn't like humans, and he especially didn't like girls. They were unbelievably obnoxious.

She smiled. "Let me know if you do, okay handsome?" she said, winking.

A little taken aback, Duo just nodded as she drifted off. Well, that was actually a bearable exchange. _How come they don't annoy me in this body?_ he wondered.

By the time he'd picked out several shirts he liked and even a few pairs of pants, Heero still had not come back. Duo was feeling better now, though, so he wandered a little until he found what had to be the dressing room. A bored-looking woman with very gray hair and a slight paunch was behind the desk, and she let Duo into a room.

For several minutes, Duo tried on the clothes. It amazed him, how good colors could change his whole image. He found himself liking the way his human form looked as much as the canine form. Pleased, Duo finished. Most of them were too big, so when he went back out he selected the appropriate sizes.

Heero still was not back, so Duo wandered into the next section. This had to be women's clothing. The next held items he could not begin to imagine the purpose of. Stepping out into the traffic aisle, he half-closed his eyes and focused his senses. It would be easier if he could actually get down on hands and knees to sniff Heero out, but that just wouldn't be appropriate.

_Focus_, he told himself sternly, and concentrated.

-

Heero forced himself not to panic by sheer force of will. Just because Duo was not exactly where he'd left him did not mean he'd vanished off the face of the planet. But when he wasn't in the dressing room, either, Heero started feeling a little frantic. He retraced his steps, eyes darting about for any signs of his precious companion.

There! Duo was actually almost to the shoes, face scrunched a little in concentration. Heero picked up his pace a little, jogging toward him.

"Duo!" he called.

Duo turned, and Heero found himself imagining those velvety soft ears perking toward him. Grabbing the clothes from Duo's hand, he set them on the nearby bench and crushed the boy close, breathing deeply to calm away the last of his fear. He felt Duo's hands clutch the back of his shirt.

"Heero?" came the soft query.

"I thought I told you to wait," he murmured, glad that didn't come out sharp.

"Sorry," Duo mumbled, "but you were taking so long . . ."

Heero finally released him. "I know. I'm sorry, too. I saw someone I know, and he wouldn't shut his damn mouth."

Duo giggled a little, and Heero found himself thinking they were a matched pair. Both of them antisocial, both of them really only into each other.

"Found some things you like?" Heero asked.

"Mm hmm," Duo said, smiling happily. "Is this too much? I can—"

"No," Heero said immediately. "In fact, I'll have to bring you back to get you some more. This isn't very much."

"Do I have to wear shoes?" Duo asked. "I don't like them."

Heero smiled. "Yes. But you can wear light sandals. They're less restrictive."

"Kay!" Duo chirped brightly.

When Duo's hunger would not let him focus on anything but food and he started begging Heero to go, they took their stuff up front and Heero paid. Perhaps because Heero was his guardian, Duo didn't whine about the prices. Heero was glad, because it would have irritated him. Money wasn't an issue, and he wanted to spoil his companion.

Once in the Eclipse Duo wriggled into his new black slacks—they looked very nice—and a long-sleeved, v-necked shirt of crimson. In fact, he looked a little _too_ good. Heero had never seen anyone so beautiful, the boy was exactly his type. If they'd met in a café or something Heero would have asked him out in a heartbeat.

"What?" Duo asked softly, looking a little uncomfortable.

Heero blinked. Reaching out, he lightly brushed fingers over Duo's pale cheek. "Nothing," he said with a smile. "You're just beautiful. Ready to go?"

Duo bounced a little in his seat. "I'm so ready it hurts!" He pointed to his stomach in explanation, grinning.

Chuckling a little, Heero pulled out of the parking lot. He took Duo to a steakhouse renowned for its juicy, mouthwatering dishes. As soon as they stepped in Duo reeled as though struck. Concerned, Heero steadied him with an arm to his elbow.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Duo confirmed, licking his lips. "It just smells _really_ good in here . . ."

"Come on," Heero said, guiding him forward, grinning.

The hostess gave them both a slightly suggestive smile. "Hi," she all but purred. "Just two?"

"Yes," Heero said curtly.

Duo actually stepped behind him, a look of familiar repulsion on his face. At this Heero had to struggle to keep from grinning. The girl led them to a nice table, giving them menus.

"Your server will be with you momentarily," she said, smiling and walking away with a definite slink.

Wrinkling his nose, Duo watched her go. "Why does she do that?"

Turning his sudden laughter into a little cough, Heero opened the menu. "It's called flirting, my pet. When people see someone they find attractive, they flirt. Sometimes more annoyingly than others."

"Oh," Duo said, frowning a bit. He was so adorable.

Heero recaptured his attention by asking, "Can you read?"

A forlorn look passed over Duo's face. "No. I've tried teaching myself . . . really, I've tried!" He added that last part as if afraid of disappointing Heero. "But I . . . I just don't understand!"

Smiling reassuringly, Heero squeezed his hand. "It's all right, love. I'll teach you. Here, I'll read the selections, and you tell me what sounds good, okay?"

That painfully sweet, chipper smile came right back. "Kay!"

In the end Duo wanted the biggest T-bone the place offered. It was one of the most expensive things on the menu, and it pleased Heero Duo was willing to let his guardian spoil him.

"And how would you like that cooked?" their waiter asked. He seemed a little charmed by Duo's innocence.

"Rare!" Duo chirped. "Extra rare!"

Smiling slightly, Heero placed his order. "Medium rare," he told the man, and he took their menus and left.

Before the meal was a soft, hot garlic bread. Heero worried a little about letting Duo have garlic, but Duo was far from a normal dog. And when Duo bit into it a look of sheer ecstasy crossed his face, so Heero let him eat it.

"What _is_ this?" Duo asked, finishing his piece and grabbing another.

"Garlic bread," Heero answered, smiling. "Don't eat too much of it, you'll spoil your appetite."

Duo obeyed Heero, then lounged back in the seat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love. What is it?"

"Who's the pink princess?"

Heero started. "When . . . ?"

"When you were talking on the phone yesterday."

"When Wufei called me? I forget how good your hearing is."

Duo smiled, looking pleased as he blushed a little.

"Her name's Relena," Heero explained, taking a sip of his water. "She's the daughter of my boss."

"At your part-time job?" Duo asked.

"Mm hmm. She took a liking to me and can't seem to understand that I don't like her."

-

Duo felt a flash of red-hot jealousy pulse through him. So a girl thought she could monopolize Heero, huh? _His_ Heero! He found himself growling and forced himself to stop. The look Heero was giving him was full of amusement.

"Tell her to leave you alone!" Duo demanded.

His master snorted. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Try harder!"

There was a twinkle in Heero's eye. "Shall I push her off a cliff?"

"Yes!" Duo said at once, stamping his foot.

At this Heero laughed out loud. "As much as I have entertained the notion, I would go to jail, and then who would take care of you, my love?"

Duo had always, always loved to hear Heero call him those things. 'Precious.' 'Love.' 'My pet.' Sighing, defeated for now, Duo nodded. So this pushy human female was safe for now. Folding his arms on the table top, he dropped his head to rest on them and stared at Heero. His master seemed to sense his mood, because he smiled gently, reassuringly.

"No, she's not important to me, Duo. If I liked her any less, I would hate her. And the only reason I don't hate her is because she's not worth wasting the energy on. Cheer up, now, love. Look, here's lunch."

Duo instantly perked up, sitting upright to make room for the steaming meal. All thoughts but food left his mind as the sight of an enormous rare steak greeted his starved eyes. Trying not to salivate like a dumb mastiff, Duo grabbed the silverware he had spent much time observing Heero using and dug in.

"You're so smart," Heero's voice penetrated his bliss once. "No one would guess you've never actually used silverware before."

Duo glowed at the praise. He polished off everything on his plate, including the little pile of steamed and marinated vegetables. He didn't love veggies, but he liked them well enough. To his delight, Heero let him finish the last half of his steak, as well.

When they finished, Heero drove them out to their park. For a moment Duo thought his master would want him to change back so they could have their walk, but he opened Duo's door for him before he could ask. He hopped out, glomping Heero's arm. The pair walked down their trail together, Duo feeling ridiculously happy. He kept smiling all the time, not able to stop. Not wanting to.

Hand in hand they walked along the shore, listening to the birds call and waves lap the sides of its prison. Duo rested his head against Heero's arm, basking in the feel of his master's strength, warmth, and affection.

It would be nice if today never ended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is going to . . . _heat_ up a little. The action will start picking up (and hopefully the plot, too . . .)


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** Relena bashing in this chapter. Heh.

* * *

**Chapter 6 / These Quiet Hours**

Duo woke the next morning to find himself tucked securely against Heero's side. Waking close to Heero wasn't new. Being wrapped around him in human form was. Since both of them wore only silk boxers, naked skin pressed against naked skin. His master's skin was like silk draped over a steel frame. Unable to help it, he nuzzled the golden-smooth flesh along the man's neck and shoulder.

A very soft chuckle told him Heero was awake. "You like doing that, don't you?" he teased.

"You smell nice," Duo explained.

A hand tangled in his hair, stroking and massaging his scalp. In moments Duo was half-asleep again. He drifted in and out for the next indeterminate length of time, drowning in Heero's warmth. His master's voice jarred him out of it.

"I have to do laundry today," he muttered.

"What a bummer for you," Duo murmured, rubbing his cheek against Heero's chest.

"How about you help me, my spoiled little love?" Heero suggested, spidering his fingers down Duo's bare back.

Squirming a little, Duo just nodded. He heard Heero sigh and get up, and he relinquished the warmth reluctantly. Then he snuggled right back into the bed.

"If I have to get up, so do you," Heero's voice said, sounding a little miffed.

Cracking open one eye, Duo saw his master's back was turned. So for the first time since revealing his secret, he phased back into his canine form. When Heero turned around, he looked up at him as if to say, _I'm just a dog. How could I help?_

Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo flopped back down, closing his eyes. Moments later Heero's strong hands slid under him, and next thing he knew he was tucked under the young man's arm as he tromped down the stairs.

"Lazy, good-for-nothin' critter," Heero muttered. He tossed Duo onto the grass outside in the backyard.

Duo landed easily, then turned to give his master a baleful glare.

-

Heero's irritation (if it could even be called that) turned into amusement with a grin. Duo was way, way too cute for his own good. "That's what you get," he said. Then he turned back to the kitchen.

Setting a bowl of milk on the floor for him when he came back in, Heero left the door open as usual and went upstairs to take the sheets off the bed and gather up all his dirty clothes. Just as he finished dressing, Duo came padding up into the bedroom and sat in the doorway, staring intently at Heero.

Grabbing his laundry basket, Heero ruffled Duo's ears as he passed. Heard the dog get up and follow him. Once the washer was going, he threw together a good breakfast and moved into the den. As soon as they were done Duo jumped onto the couch and laid down on top of Heero with a little sigh.

Heero slowly stroked his smooth, soft fur. Feeling peaceful and dozy, his mind wandered. How long had Duo been with him, now? Just eight months? He remembered with vivid clarity the day he first saw Duo. His two friends and coworkers Wufei Chang and Zechs Maquise had suggested to him that he get a dog.

"Because," they said, "you live alone and could use the companionship."

Heero had never really considered getting a pet. He wasn't sure why, because he liked animals well enough. So when they pushed him, he agreed to go to the animal shelter and see about adopting a dog. He didn't particularly want a cat, for some reason. Dogs suited his active lifestyle better.

The first time he laid eyes on Duo, he was shocked into silence. Little more than a pup, Duo was so thin Heero could see every bone in his body.

"That one's about seven months old," the director told him. "He was brought in yesterday by a couple that found him lying on the side of the road."

"How's he doing?" Heero asked, unable to look away from the tiny, pitiful creature.

The woman sighed. "Not very well," she replied. "We don't have the kind of money it would take to get him well, unfortunately."

"What's wrong with him?"

"What isn't?" she answered with a mirthless chuckle. "Besides the obvious emaciation, he shows clear signs of abuse. He has an infection in his left ear, a few broken bones, some half-healed breaks . . . the list goes on and on. I was planning to euthanize him tonight."

After a split second of indecision, Heero shook his head. "No, don't do that. I'll take him."

The woman was obviously startled. "I . . . are you . . . um, is that really something you want to do? I mean, I understand you feeling sorry for him. But this pup will require _weeks_ of intensive care to return him to good health. Realistically speaking, it will cost you a great deal of money, too. And he could have any kind of temperament after abuse."

"I don't care," Heero said. "Money is not an issue. Put him in a carrier, and I'll take him to the vet right away."

Looking like she thought he was making a mistake, she shrugged. "All right. Let me get the paperwork."

As she filled it out, she told him what she knew about him. "I believe he's a purebred German Shepherd. He looks to be of good stock, so it's a mystery as to how he got to be in this condition. Like I said before he's about seven months old, and a vet will be able to tell you for sure."

Heero carried the crate to his car as carefully as he could. He secured it with the seatbelt before driving to the nearest vet's office. It was called Winner Animal Hospital, privately owned by Doctor Quatre Winner.

The blonde vet was shocked and appalled at the pup's condition. "There's so many things wrong with him I don't know where to begin," he said, raking fingers through his hair. "Mr. Yuy, I believe it goes without saying that you will have to leave him here with us for . . . I don't know how long. Hilde, take him in the back and get him started on an IV, would you? I want to ask a few questions."

Heero told him everything the animal shelter's director had told him. The vet relaxed visibly when he found out Heero had nothing to do with the pup's awful condition. He seemed touched that Heero would do this for a dog he'd never seen before.

"I should warn you," he said quietly, "that there's a very real chance he won't last the night."

Heero nodded his understanding. "Just do what you can."

Duo didn't die. He lived through the night. Over the course of the next two weeks Duo more than doubled his body weight. His injuries took more than a month to heal. For the better part of that time Duo couldn't hear out of his left ear. Heero could tell how much that upset the pup.

He took Duo home after three weeks in the vet's. Duo wasn't exactly aggressive—he still wasn't in any condition for that. But he flinched away from contact and growled in warning when Heero got too close. When Heero held him or touched him he trembled wildly.

But Heero persevered. He spoke to Duo often, getting the pup used to the sound of his voice. He made sure never to speak loudly or move suddenly. He fed Duo out of his hand. He held Duo on his lap, massaging his small body or just holding him.

After two months, Duo was finally able to move without a limp or apparent pain. During this first week of full health, he avoided Heero or snapped at him whenever he came too close. To Heero, it felt like the dog was testing him. He never reacted with anger or violence. Slowly, Duo warmed to him. Accepted his presence. Even more slowly Duo's acceptance turned into affection.

Now, Heero looked back without an iota of regret. He loved Duo fiercely, and he knew Duo loved him. Maybe other people would find Duo had too many faults. Duo was very aggressive, unpredictable around anyone but Heero. Once a pair of stupid boys had climbed over Heero's fence and surprised Duo. That had ended in tears. Their parents had been furious, of course, but Heero calmly explained they were idiots because he had a large 'BEWARE OF DOG' sign in plain view.

To Heero, all of this was acceptable. Preferable, even. It just meant Duo trusted and loved only him. What a tremendous ego-boost.

Heero groaned when he heard the washer stop. "Duo, get up, love," he said, slowly sitting up. "Gotta put the sheets in the dryer."

Duo obediently jumped down, following Heero into the laundry room. Tossing everything into the dryer, he turned to look down at the dog now sitting quietly at his feet. Duo was now a year-and-a-half old. A beautiful specimen of his breed, and Quatre had assured Heero Duo was a purebred.

Cupping Duo's muzzle in one hand, he lightly stroked the velvety fur. "Do you remember where you came from?" he asked.

Duo's dark eyes clouded. He nodded slightly.

"You probably don't want to talk about it, hn?"

This time Duo shook his head. His expression took on definite worried overtones, as if he was afraid Heero would make him, anyway.

That was something Heero would never do. "It's all right, my pet," he murmured. "You don't have to ever talk about it if you don't want."

Duo stood up, jumping up to put his front paws on Heero's shoulders. Heero easily lifted him right off the ground, kissing him between the eyes. Without much warning he dropped him, and when Duo landed he looked a little ruffled.

"When I'm done, we'll go somewhere, okay?" he said, smiling softly. "I'm bored, and you probably are, too."

Another nod, Duo's ears perking up as he looked more cheerful. Heero didn't want him to be depressed.

Forty minutes later the sheets were dry. Heero spent that time on his laptop, finishing up a little work. He really should have gone into the office today. The trouble with working part-time was he didn't want to work at all after long weekends.

Duo sat in the doorway, watching Heero with an annoyed look. Chuckling, Heero spread the bottom sheet on the mattress. "It won't take long, precious," he promised.

A moment later Duo jumped on his back. His forward momentum pushed Heero down onto the bed, tangling him in the sheets.

"Duo!" he growled.

Bright laughter was his only reply.

Twisting, pushing up with all his strength, Heero tried to wrestle Duo underneath him. Unfortunately, Duo had the clear advantage being on Heero's back. In his mirth he sounded so happy as he clung to Heero, legs clamped around his waist.

Grabbing Duo's slim ankles, he used his superior strength to inexorably force the boy's legs open. This way he managed to twist his body so they were face-to-face. Duo was panting, his bright violet eyes gleaming, his mouth grinning impudently.

"You weren't paying enough attention to me," he explained, leaning forward and licking Heero's mouth.

Laughing, Heero pulled out of reach and grappled with the boy until he had him completely ensnared in the sheets. Unfortunately, he also was trapped. Leaving him pressed against Duo, whose naked body was so close to his own. Only the barrier of his own thin shorts and tank top separated them.

Duo's laughter tapered off as he stared into Heero's eyes. Because his chest was flush against him, Heero could feel his heart start to beat a little faster. Nervous? Why would Duo be nervous? Unless . . . Duo didn't _look_ nervous. His face was a bit flushed, his eyes brighter than usual. He licked his lips, and Heero's eyes were drawn to the movement.

"What is it, love?" he whispered.

"Heero . . ."

Someone knocked on the door. Both of them jumped. It took some wrangling to get them untangled. Heero padded barefoot down the stairs, heard Duo following him. When he glanced over his shoulder he saw Duo had changed back into his canine form. The knocking became more insistent, followed by the doorbell. Rolling his eyes, Heero grabbed the knob and jerked it open.

"Hi, Heero!" exclaimed the very last person he had expected. Or wanted to see.

Relena Darlian Peacecraft. Dressed in frilly pink. Right down to pink shoes.

"Here you are," she gushed. "You weren't at work today, and I thought you were coming in, and I just missed you _so much_—"

Heero shut the door again. And locked it. And bolted it. Behind him, Duo sat down hard, looking at once puzzled and so amused his eyes were laughing. Outside, Relena pounded on the door, buzzing the doorbell.

"Come on," Heero said, grabbing his shoes, keys and wallet.

Duo loped after him as he went down to the garage. He picked Duo up and set him in the truck, not bothering with the steps. Opening the garage door, he pulled out into the driveway, pausing just long enough to make sure the door shut all the way.

He actually saw Relena running after him before the truck outdistanced her. He rolled his eyes. "That, my pet, was the pink horror, Relena."

Laying on the seat, gazing at Heero, Duo panted laughter. He scooted forward until he could rest his head on Heero's leg, then relaxed with a big sigh. Heero laid a hand on his head, stroking.

"Since she spurred another impromptu outing, where would you like to go, love?" he asked. "Shall we go down to the dock and rent a boat or something? We haven't been out on the water for a long time."

Duo raised his head, his tail thumping down on the seat.

Heero smiled softly. "You're just happy to be out, aren't you?"

This time he received a definite nod. Then again, he was, too. Anywhere with Duo was good enough for him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I watched the AKC dog championships on Animal Planet recently, and it totally sparked my imagination. I didn't realize what a pain it was, though! I had one of my loyal readers (hugs to Dark Angel!) ask if I was going to pursue this, so the answer to all of you wondering is totally yes!

* * *

**Chapter 7 / Making Decisions**

"I don't know why I don't just buy one of these for us," Heero mused, hands resting on the wheel. "It would encourage me to take you out here more often."

Duo, sitting at his feet, waved his tail.

"You're very pretty, love," Heero said, smiling. "Here, come put your paws on the wheel, then you can steer."

Panting, Duo obeyed and jumped up to put his front paws on the wheel. Heero placed his arms one on either side of the dog. Leaning down, he kissed the top of Duo's head.

"Which way do you want to go? Left?" The boat veered sharply to the left. "Or right?" It reversed its course.

Duo barked just once, eyes shining with happiness. Chuckling, Heero stepped back and let his companion take over. Duo actually did a pretty good job for not having hands. Heero wished he had his camera with him to take some pictures.

Abruptly, Duo abandoned the wheel and jumped on Heero, tail waving, licking his guardian's face. Fending him off, Heero raised an eyebrow. "Now, what if we ran into another boat? You're fired, steersman, and confined to the brig. Away with you, pest!"

Moments later Duo changed form. Heero gazed into the violet eyes of the boy now straddling his hips. His lower lip quivered as he pouted.

"Do I have to, Master?" he whimpered, a very canine-like whine pouring from his throat.

When nailed with that look, Heero thought he very well might consent to selling his soul. His hands ran up the bare skin of Duo's back, splaying against his shoulders to pull him close against his chest.

"No," he murmured. "In fact, I think I want you to stay here with me." He lightly tickled Duo's sides, eliciting a sweet giggle. "You'll get sunburned, my pet."

"Does that hurt?" Duo asked.

"It can hurt like hell," Heero confirmed. "You have such pale skin you'd probably burn like a lobster."

"What's a lobster?" Duo wanted to know.

Heero blinked. "You've never—?" he began, then cut himself off. "I can't believe I've never brought lobster home for you. That's it, we're having some tonight. It's a kind of crustacean, like crab."

Duo gave him an adorable look, his head tilting to the side. "What's crab?"

Laughing, Heero glanced out over the water to make sure there was nothing that required his immediate attention and turned back to Duo. "They're shelled water creatures. They live in the ocean, and they have large pinchers. They're pretty stupid, and crabs remind a lot of people of spiders."

Duo made a face. "Spiders are gross."

Grinning, Heero ran a finger down Duo's jaw. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the squeamish type."

Turning his head, Duo chomped his finger. Giggling when Heero gave a yelp, he snuggled his head under Heero's chin. Sighing, Heero wrapped his arms around him.

"Those kind of tactics aren't fair," he said. "How can I stay angry when you do that?"

"Mm," was his only reply.

--------

Duo did get sunburned. When Heero took them home at dusk, his skin felt tight and hot beneath his thick fur. It _did_ hurt, and as soon as they got inside the house, Duo changed into his human form.

Heero, right behind him, stopped when Duo did. "Are you all right, love?" he asked softly.

Ever since recovering in Heero's care, Duo had not felt any kind of pain. He hated pain. Whining faintly, he burrowed into Heero's arms. "Hurts," he mumbled.

Heero lifted him with gentle ease, never touching any place Duo was burned. "I'm sorry, Duo," he murmured, "it's my fault. I should have been paying better attention to you."

He carried Duo up into the bedroom, laying him down on his stomach. "Stay here," he said. "I'll go get something to make that feel better."

Moving hurt, so Duo lay still while Heero was gone. Not long later Heero returned, sitting beside Duo. He heard his master open some kind of bottle, then something slick and blessedly cool trickled down his back. He grunted softly, body relaxing in sweet relief.

"What's that?" he asked.

He could hear the smile in his master's voice. "It's aloe vera," came the soft reply. "It moisturizes sunburned skin to keep it from peeling. It also happens to be very soothing."

"Feels nice," Duo mumbled, closing his eyes.

Heero's hands were gentle and cool as he slowly, carefully rubbed the aloe into Duo's skin. "Duo," he murmured, "there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Mm?" Duo said, just to let him know he was listening.

"Do you remember Quatre talking about the dog show in the city this summer?"

"Yeah."

"I looked into it a little," Heero said, his hands not stopping their soothing motions. "It's in five weeks, and I think it would be a lot of fun for both of us. Is that something you would be interested in?"

"Um," Duo said slowly, "could we maybe watch one so I could see what happens?"

"Of course," Heero replied. "I'm sure Quatre will have one on tape somewhere. The guy loves dog shows."

"Okay," Duo said, half asleep.

The thought of being in one didn't bother him much. He knew it wouldn't prove even remotely challenging. To him it was just a matter of making Heero look good. Anything that accomplished that goal was worth it.

His mind wandered to what had happened this morning. He wondered why Heero had been thinking about the past. Particularly Duo's past. That was something he could barely stand to dwell on himself, and just thinking about it sent involuntary tremors down his spine.

In reality, he had very few coherent memories of what had happened before Heero. Most of it was blurred together in a tangled haze of pain, fear, and overwhelming despair. He did remember deciding to escape. The people who owned him had thrown him in the back of a truck to take him somewhere. After probably an hour of driving, Duo carefully got up, taking great pains to make sure they didn't see him, and jumped out of the truck bed.

He had no idea how long he lay on the side of the road, in so much pain he couldn't see or hear anything, unable to move a muscle. He dimly recalled being picked up and taken somewhere, then waking up feeling a little better in a vet's office. The vet he now knew as Doctor Quatre Winner. A friend of Heero's and someone the young man trusted.

Duo also clearly remembered the first time Heero took him home. He hadn't been able to control his shaking. He was so scared he could barely think straight. He didn't want another master. He was positive it would only wind up like last time, and he would rather be dead than have to live with that again.

But Heero didn't hurt him. Ever. Heero was so gentle and careful and loving. Every one of his touches brought pleasure, not pain. His voice was always so soothing and calm. His words were always full of affection and tenderness. He was never angry or impatient. He always made sure Duo was never hungry, thirsty, or uncomfortable.

When his body finally healed enough that he could walk without pain or hesitation, Duo tested his new master. He snarled at him whenever he came too close. He even bit him, twice. Once so badly the wound needed stitches.

And Heero never retaliated. He never even acted like he was going to. Instead he wrapped his arms around Duo, apologizing softly for frightening him or startling him. Duo found it impossible to maintain any semblance of aggression at this. After a week he calmed down enough that Heero's presence was acceptable. After a month he found he couldn't live without Heero.

Drifting between wakefulness and true sleep, Duo was a little startled by the soft sound of Heero's voice. "Are you thirsty, love?" The warm tickle of air teased his ear.

"A little," Duo admitted.

The bed shifted when Heero rose. Moments later it dipped again with Heero's weight when he returned. Duo sat up enough to gulp the cold water down, then flopped bonelessly back down.

He heard Heero rummage around, then felt the gentle, soothing tugs on his scalp that told him Heero was brushing his hair. Sighing, he melted into the bed at his master's ministrations. He was almost asleep when Heero stopped, and Duo felt him slowly get off the bed again.

"Where're you going?" he mumbled, opening a heavy eye to peer up at his master.

Heero stroked his cheek. "I'm just going to do a little work on my laptop. I'll be right here, love. Go to sleep."

Reassured, Duo allowed his body to sink down into the bed. The sound of Heero typing on his keyboard lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

-

Glancing up from the computer screen, Heero looked at Duo. He was sound asleep, face relaxed and tranquil. Smiling softly, Heero rose and gently spread the sheet over Duo's legs and hips, leaving his back exposed to the cool air in the room. The air-conditioning was already on, keeping the bedroom comfortably cool. And having pulled Duo's beautiful hair into a braid, nothing could touch his burned back.

Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Quatre's home number. It rang a few times before the vet answered.

"Hi, Heero. What's going on? Anything wrong?"

"No," Heero said, keeping his voice low. He knew from experience the sound of his voice wouldn't wake Duo from deep sleep, but it never hurt to be extra careful. "I was actually calling about the pamphlet you sent me. About dog shows. What would it take to get it set up for me?"

"A little bit of work on my part," Quatre replied, sounding pleased, "but nothing I would mind doing for you and Duo. For starters, he would need to be registered. Since you found him at the animal shelter, you'll need to bring him in so I can draw a little blood for DNA samples. Thanks to technology I should be able to track his family down pretty easily."

"Is it a pain to register?" Heero asked.

"No, not really. As soon as we register him with the AKC, you two can enter the shows. This competition in five weeks is a prelim for the statewide competition. From there it's on to national competitions, which leads to the AKC championship shows. I really think you and Duo could make it that far. You've taken such fantastic care of him that no judge could find any fault with him at all."

"All right," Heero said after a brief moment of consideration. "I'll bring him in on Thursday, if that's all right. He's not feeling well at the moment, so I'd like him to rest for a few days before I take him anywhere."

"Not feeling well?" Quatre repeated, sounding concerned. "Is he sick? Do you want me to come over and look at him?"

Leaning back, Heero propped his feet on the desk with a smile. "No, that's not necessary. He's not sick, just feeling a little off. Nothing a day or two of rest won't cure. I took him out on a boat today, and the sun got to him a bit."

"Ah, well, you fuss over him so much I suppose if it were anything serious you would have him rushed to the ER," Quatre said, sounding amused. "I have a good friend who trains dogs for show. I'll give her a call and schedule you an appointment sometime next week after I have the results of Duo's DNA testing. One thing. You might want to work with Duo on his aggressive temperament. That would be seen as a serious fault in the show ring."

Heero idly drummed his fingers against his thigh. "That won't be an issue. Duo listens to me. You know that."

"True," Quatre mused. "All right, bring Duo in and as soon as possible we'll get him registered with the AKC."

"Thanks, Quatre," Heero murmured. "I appreciate it."

Flipping his cell closed, Heero watched Duo for a time. It was odd that his life hadn't changed much since finding out Duo could change forms. Well, that wasn't quite true. Now Heero was even more reluctant to be away from him.

His eyes traveled over that sweet face. Duo looked so innocent, acted so naïve. Heero loved everything about him. He never wanted to do anything that made Duo unhappy. Standing, he padded to the bed and gently kissed Duo's temple. The boy made a very soft sound and nestled a little deeper into the blankets.

Chuckling softly, Heero went about getting ready for bed. When he slid under the sheet, Duo instinctively cuddled against his side, making him smile.

"Good night, my love," he whispered.

In his sleep, Duo smiled faintly in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

* * *

**Chapter 8 / Heero and Duo meet the Trainer**

On Thursday, Heero took Duo into town. Duo was feeling excited again, eager to get started on this whole dog show thing. He was very glad the sunburn was healing up, and he vowed _never_ to be so careless again.

"Quatre has a tape of last year's championship," Heero told him as they drove. "We'll watch that tonight over dinner, okay?" Reaching over, he stroked Duo's face.

He leaned into the caress. Getting up, he paced a little on the seat, anxious to be there. Heero made him sit back down, ever concerned and cautious. Sighing Duo dropped his head onto Heero's lap.

As soon as they stopped Duo was up again, tail waving. Grinning, Heero let him out and they went into the vet's office. Hilde looked up from the desk, smiling at them.

"Well, hello again. Right on time. I'll go get Doctor Winner."

"Thanks," Heero said, resting a hand on Duo's head.

Duo waited with jittery energy. He didn't like needles, and Heero had told him to do DNA testing Quatre had to use one on him. While that thought didn't particularly thrill him, he had resigned himself by now.

While they waited, a plump woman with a ratty mutt came in. It instantly started barking like crazy at Duo, straining at the end of its leash toward him. Duo, who never even wore a collar let alone a leash, glared down his nose at the noisy thing. Some dogs were so stupid. Heero's hand tickled down his ears, momentarily distracting him.

"What a beautifully behaved dog," the woman said, sitting down on a chair by the wall, tugging at the leash of her own dog. "How on earth did you train him so well? No leash, even!"

Duo didn't miss the bright flash of pride in Heero's cobalt eyes. He shrugged. "We understand each other," he replied, sounding a little smug.

She tugged on her own dog again. "May I pet him?" she asked.

Because she seemed nice enough, Duo was afraid his master would consent. As always before, though, Heero shook his head.

"Sorry, but he's not very friendly with other people. His previous owners were horribly abusive."

"Oh, my!" the woman exclaimed. "Poor dear. He's so good with you, though. Look at him watch you. Why, he's attuned to your every movement and expression. What's his name?"

"Duo," Heero replied, caressing Duo's cheek.

Duo's eyes drooped slightly, enjoying the attention.

"Is he a purebred?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Heero answered, "and believe it or not, Duo's never had a day of training in his life."

"_Really_?" the woman gushed. "What a wonderful dog! He must be very smart."

A slight, enigmatic smile crossed Heero's lips. "He can understand everything I say," he told her.

She sighed. "I wish Gunner was the same. He's actually my good-for-nothing son's dog. I'm taking care of him because my son's not able to. He has a nice enough personality, I suppose, but he's not the sharpest tack in the shed." She looked at Duo. "Not like you, though, Duo. What a precious dog. How old is he?"

"About a year and a half," Heero answered, leaning against the counter.

Duo sat at his feet, nudging his hand for more affection. Which Heero promptly gave him.

Even with Heero's soothing ministrations, Duo still felt his tolerance level reaching critical mass when that irritating little dog would not stop barking. He could feel his body tensing, and Heero's hand laid flat against his neck as though warning him not to move. Unable to help himself, Duo rose to his feet and let out a single, low warning bark.

The ratty mutt shut up instantly, lying down with a tiny whimper. Duo sat back on his haunches, hoping Heero wouldn't be angry. His master actually chuckled. The woman was looking down at her charge, seemingly surprised.

"Well, I never," she murmured. "Nothing has shut that critter up since I took him in. Duo, you little angel, how about you come home with me, eh?"

Duo gave her his most baleful glare. Nothing on the planet could coerce him into leaving Heero, especially for such a petty reason. Beside him, Heero smirked and folded his arms.

Quatre finally emerged from the back. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Heero. Hello again, Duo. Are you feeling better? Your mas—uh, _guardian_ told me you weren't feeling so well." He glanced at the plump woman. "I'll be with you in a moment, ma'am."

"Take your time," she said, still staring at Duo.

Duo made a great show of ignoring her, walking so close to Heero he brushed against his leg.

"How's he doing?" Quatre asked as they walked to the back.

"Much better," Heero replied, gently stroking Duo's back. "Aren't you, my pet? We didn't do anything for two whole days. Any longer and I'm sure he would have expired from sheer boredom."

Quatre chuckled. "He's so energetic, he might. And you would too. How did you explain it to your boss?"

Heero shrugged. "Told him the truth."

Quatre stopped beside the exam table, looking amazed. "And he let you stay home? He's . . . extremely lenient."

Again Heero gave a nonchalant gesture. "He can't really afford to fire me, and I don't really need the job, so . . ."

Grinning, Quatre moved to the cupboards. "Put him up on the table for me. This won't take long."

Duo stood still while Heero's arms slid under him, supporting him under the chest and waist to lift him easily up onto the table. He watched, trying not to be too nervous as the vet prepared a needle.

"Maybe you should hold his head," Quatre suggested. "I'm not afraid he'll bite me, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the comfort."

Heero nodded and cradled Duo's head in his hands, tucking it under his chin. Duo nuzzled him as best he could—he really couldn't move at all this way. He felt Quatre's hands, flattening his fur out of the way, felt the needle sink into his skin and flinched. Heero's hands stroked the soft fur at his throat, soothing.

"You're being a good boy," Heero murmured. "He's almost done, love."

A few seconds later, Quatre said, "There, all done. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Heero snuggled Duo for a few more moments before letting him go. "He won't be sore, will he?"

"Maybe a little," Quatre said, "but not too bad. I should have the results in a few days. As soon as I know, I'll give you a call. It won't be a problem, so I already called my friend. She's agreed to meet with you today if it's no big deal."

Duo was surprised. By the look on his face, Heero was, too. His master shrugged. "That's fine. I didn't have plans."

"Great," Quatre said, smiling. "I have her card at my desk."

Heero once more lifted Duo, setting him lightly on the floor. Duo walked in a tight circle around him, rubbing his head against his master's legs. Smiling, Heero scratched behind his ears.

Quatre led them back out. "Her name's Catherine," he said, rummaging around. "She's been training and breeding dogs now for about seven years. She's gotten a pretty good reputation for herself."

"How did you meet her?" Heero asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Duo jumped up, placing his paws on Heero's legs, placing his torso in his master's lap. Heero's arms automatically went around him.

Quatre blushed a little. "Actually, I'm a friend of her brother's." He glanced at the woman still waiting.

At the moment she was not paying any attention, all her focus on her rat mutt, trying to make it mind.

"Actually," Quatre said, lowering his voice, "I'm going out with her brother."

Heero neither looked appalled nor disgusted. He merely raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly. "Really. What's his name?"

"Trowa," Quatre answered, smiling a bit dreamily. "He's been trying to talk me into being an on-call vet for the shows. I don't know if that's something I would enjoy or not. I mean, I love working with dogs, don't get me wrong. I've got three. But I enjoy my quiet business with my personal clientele, you know?"

Heero nodded. Quatre handed him a business card. "That's got her phone number and address. She's expecting you sometime around one."

"Great," Heero said, pocketing the card. "Thanks for doing all this for me, Quatre. We appreciate it."

Quatre just beamed.

As they walked out of the office, that woman called after them, "Goodbye, Duo! Oh, why can't you be such an angel, mutt? Huh?"

--------

Catherine Barton's house was modestly large, its plainness made all the more noticeable by the spectacular landscaping of her three-acre lot. Giving it a critical eye, Heero decided it must have been done on purpose. Because the house was unremarkable, it drew attention to the real artistic flair of the property. He liked it.

Pulling into the driveway, he turned off the truck and faced Duo. "Before we go in there and commit ourselves, Duo," he said seriously, "I want to know for certain this is something you want to do. Don't feel like you have to do anything just to make me happy. Your happiness is more important to me."

Duo's wonderful, dark eyes gleamed as he bobbed his head in a nod. Heero searched his expression, looking for any signs of hesitancy. There were none. Satisfied, he gave the dog a quick smooch before opening the door. Duo hopped out after him, doing that little walking around Heero in a tight circle, rubbing against him the whole way. Heero found it hopelessly adorable. He gave his companion a quick caress before mounting the steps of the porch, knocking on the door.

A sharp bark was his first reply. Moments later a tall woman with slightly curly brown hair answered. "You must be Mr. Yuy and Duo, right?" she said. "Doesn't your dog have a leash?"

"No," Heero answered. "He's never needed one. He'll stay by me."

Shrugging, she beckoned them in. "I'm Catherine Barton. Quatre probably told you that. Are you thirsty, would you like anything to drink?"

"We're fine," Heero declined. He wouldn't mind seeing Duo have a drink, but this woman might give him tap water. That was unacceptable.

She led them into the living room, gesturing him to sit. When he did, she plopped down opposite him, crossing her legs. "So," she said. "Quatre tells me you and Duo are interested in entering the dog show in the city next month."

"Yes," Heero replied, nodding. Duo leaned against him and rested his head on Heero's leg.

"What kind of training have you two had?" she asked.

"None," Heero replied. "Duo has never even been to obedience school."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "And you want to enter a show in a little over four weeks?"

"That's correct."

The trainer took a deep breath. "You're dreaming, Mr. Yuy," she said flatly. "It takes months, sometimes upwards of a year to get a dog ready for show. There are too many techniques and tricks a dog must learn, not to mention you have to work with them to get them used to being surrounded by people and dogs and handled by strangers."

Heero shrugged. "I think Duo can handle it."

She shook her head. "I'm not saying anything against Duo. This doesn't have anything to do with how smart the dog is. Even smart dogs have to learn the rules. Here, let me show you something."

Standing, the trainer walked out of the room. Moments later she came back with a small dog probably only ten inches high. It was kind of a cute little thing, a bit flat-faced with long fur a soft tawny color.

"This is a Tibetan Spaniel," she said, leading the little dog in on a leash. "He's been doing shows for two years now. Last year he took third in his group, which is non-sporting. Judges will always ask dog handlers to walk their dogs across the floor."

Gently tugging on the dog's leash, she led him across the room. When she reached the far end she gently tugged him back the same way. The dog went with hardly any pause. Catherine came to a halt in front of Heero.

"It took two months to get him to do that without tugging."

Heero just shrugged. "Just give him a try."

Giving him a long-suffering look that spoke eloquently of messy failures, Catherine removed the leash. "All right, but I'll have to get a collar for him. All dogs in the ring must wear collars and leashes. Has Duo ever been on a leash?"

"Not in my care," Heero replied, not liking the thought of that one bit.

"Then he'll have to learn the most basic training from scratch," Catherine said, leaving the room. She came back with a collar.

"Not too tight, okay?" Heero said.

She nodded, looking distracted as she knelt and buckled a leather collar around Duo's neck. Duo never took his eyes off Heero, looking like he didn't like this at all. Heero didn't, either. She snapped the leash to it and stood up. Before she could so much as tug once, Duo rose, stepping close to her to keep the leash slack.

Looking surprised, she started walking. Duo kept pace, watching her for cues as to when to turn. The moment she began to pivot on her heel, Duo made a loose circuit around her, walking back to Heero. Heero watched him with a smirk, noticing how Duo lengthened his stride, moving with poise and easy grace.

Catherine came to a stop, staring down at Duo in apparent surprise.

"If you think that's impressive, wait until it's me," Heero said, unable to keep the satisfied pride from his voice.

Without a word Catherine handed him the leash. Heero rose from his lounging sprawl and looked down at Duo. His companion's eyes were alert and keen as he watched Heero, waiting for his cue.

Heero stroked his face. "Why don't you give her a pose, love?" he murmured. "I think she will appreciate that." He started walking.

He held the leash loosely, making a point of showing the trainer that Duo didn't need it in the slightest. The slack drooped almost to the floor. When they reached the other end of the room, Duo paused, looking at Catherine before following Heero back.

Heero paused in front of the trainer, folding his arms. "He'll do that without a leash," he said, hoping he didn't sound too smug.

She was staring at Duo. "Look at him," she murmured. "He hasn't taken his eyes off you. He's completely attuned to your every desire. I'm sorry, Mr. Yuy, but I don't believe that dog has never had any training."

Smirking, Heero rested a hand on Duo's head. "Call me Heero. Duo's a smart dog."

Catherine shook her head. "_That_," she said, pointing to her Tibetan Spaniel, "Heero, is a smart dog. Your dog is incredible." She paused, looking down at Duo again. "I'll take you on. I assume Quatre has registered him?"

"He's working on it," Heero replied, "but he said there wouldn't be any problems."

"Then I'll believe him," she said. "Quatre makes small miracles happen. I could see you two going far, Heero. Duo is a magnificent dog. As soon as Quatre has you registered, bring Duo around and I'll start you two training. You should also have Quatre give him a complete physical examination to check for any faults or physical defects."

Heero nodded, somewhat distracted. "Will you call us or should I call you?"

"I'll call you," she replied, leading them to the door. "Thanks again for coming, Heero. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Outside in the truck, Heero gave into the impulse to give his companion a big hug. Duo squirmed in his embrace, licking his face and waving his tail. "You were absolutely perfect, love," Heero crooned, kissing Duo between the eyes. "You completely dazzled her! You are going to be brilliant, and you'll take them by storm!"

Duo barked, just once. Heero pulled out onto the road, feeling the first real stirrings of excitement. He had a feeling this was going to be fun.

* * *

I'm so excited! I should warn you, my loyal readers, this story will probably never end . . . I'm having WAY too much fun writing it. See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm not being very good about updating. Please forgive me!

* * *

**Chapter 9 / Heero's concern**

"There won't be a problem with his registry," Quatre said a scant three days later. "It's being taken care of. Duo apparently comes from a long line of champions. In fact, his sire is a two-time champion. Last year he took best in his group, and the year before that he took best in show of the AKC grand championship."

Heero slid his hand under Duo's breastbone and lifted him up onto the table. "Catherine did say something that worried me," he said, exerting a little pressure near Duo's tail to make him sit. "Dogs that enter the shows can't have any physical faults or defects. Would scarring or evidence of past broken bones count?"

Quatre tapped his chin, appearing to consider. "In most instances, yes. I'll check him over right now. You've taken such good care of him there may be nothing to worry about."

Heero stood right in front of Duo while Quatre examined his lean, lithe body. Duo never took his eyes off his guardian, and Heero could see a slight rigidness to Duo's posture. That was something he would have to have Catherine focusing on. He didn't want anything jeopardizing Duo's chances at success.

With a shake of his head, Quatre finished. "You've done such a remarkable job taking care of him, there isn't any significant sign of past serious injury."

"Good to hear. How long does the registration process take?"

"Not very," Quatre replied. "You don't have anything to do now except enter that show and knock them dead. How's Duo taking all this?"

Smiling, Heero stroked Duo's face. "He's just as excited as I am."

--------

When they got home, Duo raced into the house, pausing to watch Heero enter a little more sedately. He changed into his human form and jumped at his master. Heero looked a little surprised, but he still caught Duo when he landed in his arms.

"So I think I understand now," he said, nuzzling his face into Heero's neck. "This is a way for you to show me off."

Heero chuckled. "That's exactly what it is. What a clever thing, figuring that out."

His fingers tickled beneath Duo's chin, and he giggled. "Can you teach me how to cook?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Heero said, walking up the stairs. "Have aspirations to be the next great gourmet chef, do you? Well, even great chefs can't cook naked." He lightly slapped Duo's butt.

Duo jumped. Wriggling in his master's hold, he bolted up to the bedroom, slamming the door and hiding himself in the corner. A few moments later Heero walked in, looking a little bemused. Leaping from his hidey-hole, Duo tackled Heero, and the pair went down hard.

Duo didn't wait for Heero to get his bearings. He locked his arms and legs around the human, gnawing on his shoulder. Heero let out a sound like a chuckle crossed with a grunt, trying to worm his way free. Duo was tenacious as a leech, but Heero was persistent. He was also stronger than Duo. He managed to free one arm, but as soon as he twisted to get some kind of hold on Duo the boy bolted away, jumping onto the bed to vault over it.

He only met half his goal. Heero tackled him down to the bed, landing on him so hard he grunted. It made him _very_ glad they were on the bed and not the floor. His master wrestled him under himself, grappling with his arms to pin him. Giggling wildly, Duo twisted and squirmed to fend Heero off, trying to get onto his back so he could get a grip on him.

He made it to his side before Heero shut him down. Unable to move, all his breath left him in startled laughter when Heero's fingers danced down his sides. It _tickled_! "He-Heero!" he gasped. "Not . . . fair—!"

A deep chuckle was the only answer he got. After much struggling, Duo managed to find a little leverage and chomped Heero's arm. An amused growl met his ears, then Heero's hand clamped over his mouth, tilting his head back to the point where just a little farther would have been a strain. It effectively ended the battle.

"Give up?" Heero's voice breathed across one ear.

All Duo could do with his mouth now was lick Heero's hand, so he did, nodding. The moment Heero released him Duo tackled him again, this time gaining the upper hand by landing on Heero's back. His master wasn't expecting it, so Duo got away with it.

"Duo!" Heero grunted around his mirth. "You little—"

Duo pushed his face into the pillows, stifling any further complaints. Heero sounded a lot like a dog himself as he growled. Duo nibbled across the back of Heero's neck and shoulders, biting just hard enough to sting but not actually hurt.

Abruptly Heero grabbed his ankle and jerked _hard_. Startled, Duo lost his grip and once more wound up underneath his master. This time Heero pinned his hands next to his head and sat on his hips to hold him down. Both of them were breathing hard and grinning as they looked into each other's eyes.

Duo felt it again. That sudden weird tension, the tightness in his throat and chest as he looked up at the only person in the world he loved and trusted implicitly. Heero's eyes were gleaming as he looked at Duo, then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Duo's.

Every muscle in Duo's body went rigid. _Oh, oh, what is he . . . what is . . . _His mind ran around in little circles, frantically trying to decide what he should do. Heero wasn't _hurting_ him. Despite the novelty of this act, it actually felt rather _nice_. Heero's wonderful scent filled his nose, Heero's taste seeped into his mouth. He opened his mouth to sweep his tongue across Heero's lips when his master pulled away.

Heero covered his mouth with one hand, eyes a little troubled. "I'm sorry," he murmured, carefully climbing off Duo to sit on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Duo."

"Why?" Duo wanted to know, crawling to his side, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

Reaching out, Heero stroked a finger under Duo's chin. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like that. Don't look so nervous, love."

Confused, Duo climbed onto Heero's lap and tucked his head under his chin. "But I enjoyed it," he said. "It . . . felt nice."

Heero made a soft sound like an amused snort. "Why thank you."

"Um," Duo began a little uncertainly, "what . . . what was it?"

There was a slight pause. "A kiss," Heero replied. "That's called a kiss."

Duo nuzzled Heero's throat. "Is that something . . . what kind of . . . ?"

"It's a gesture of affection," Heero gently cut him off. "Between people who love each other."

Blinking, Duo pulled back to look into Heero's blue, blue eyes. Such a wonderful color of blue. "Do you . . . do you love me, Heero?"

A soft smile curved Heero's lips. "More than anything."

Grinning, feeling fit to burst, Duo threw his arms around his master and squeezed him tight. "I love you, too, Hee-ro," he mumbled into Heero's neck.

He felt Heero's arms tighten around him. "I'm glad, Duo-love. Here, you must be hungry. Lunch?"

Duo bounced on his lap. "Lunch!" he agreed with a happy grin.

It took the better part of an hour before his heart finally stopped pounding.

* * *

I know, I know, it's really short. I will make it up to you next chapter, I PROMISE. Hugs, I love you all! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

* * *

**Chapter 10 / The Training**

"I'm a little ticked that I have to do this," Heero grumbled, parking his truck and getting out. He held the door for Duo. "You don't need a leash, so why should I have to put you on one?"

Duo jumped lightly down onto the sidewalk, looking up at his guardian. Sighing, Heero stroked his velvety ears. Duo had assured him he didn't mind being on a leash for the training and shows, but Heero still didn't like it. He'd never liked the idea before finding out Duo could change his shape. Now it just didn't seem right.

But he couldn't very well tell that to the judges, now, could he? Locking the truck up, he strode to the vet's office. Hilde looked up when the bell above the door tinkled and smiled.

"Back so soon?" she teased.

Heero gave her a long-suffering sigh. "I have to buy a collar and leash for Duo. It's not like I mind buying him things, but Duo doesn't _need_ one. He minds perfectly well without it."

"Oh, for the shows, you mean," Hilde said, nodding. "Well, I can recommend a collar for him that will be as comfortable as possible. In fact, he won't even know it's there."

Heero walked to the counter, leaning against it and nodding. "I'd appreciate it."

She rummaged behind the counter. "Okay, this is a standard choke-collar." She draped the chain over the smooth surface. "I would never recommend this for excitable dogs that are always trying to greet people and tug on their leashes but—" she grinned—"I don't think Duo will ever have that problem."

Snorting, Heero picked the chain up and turned it over in his palm. "Not likely."

"So in his case he will just have the excess length draped unobtrusively around his neck," she explained. "It will look wonderful against his dark fur, too."

After a brief consideration, Heero slid the loop over Duo's head. Hilde was right. It _did_ look good on the black and rust fur. Duo, sitting perfectly still at Heero's feet, looked up at him with ears perked and alert eyes.

"How do you like that, hmm?" Heero asked, brushing his hand over the soft fur of the dog's cheek. "Is it unobtrusive, like she says?"

Duo stood up, huffing a little, tail waving. Hilde laughed in delight. "I have never seen such a fantastic dog. You know, Mister Yuy, I really think you will win. Everything. Anything you enter, you will win."

A rare, uncharacteristic smile passed over Heero's face. "Thank you, Hilde. What kind of leash would you recommend?"

"Um, let's see," she said to herself, looking over the office's supply. "Hmm, you'll need one that's short enough it doesn't get tangled in his legs and drag, but long enough it won't tug. Here, try this one. It might be a little too short for a dog his size, but we have to start somewhere, right?" Her eyes sparkled.

Heero took it and clipped it onto the chain collar. Keeping his eyes on Heero, Duo obediently followed him around the office, staying so close he brushed against Heero's leg. He led him back to the counter.

Hilde frowned. "Nuh uh, too short. Here, take that off and try this one. It's six inches longer."

The silly girl fussed and fretted until she found the exact perfect length, width, and color. It had to be a pale color, she informed him, because Duo's coloring was dark. To stand out a little and look extra sharp, it needed to be a color that contrasted tastefully with Duo's fur.

"It adds a little flare, you know?" she said, finally settling on a leash the same color as the collar.

Heero thought metallic silver was a bit much, but it did look nice, so he bought them both.

"What did Doctor Winner tell you about him?" she asked as he handed her some cash. "I mean, concerning his body and stuff? Duo doesn't have any scars or anything that might be counted against him, does he?"

Heero shook his head. "No."

"That's good," Hilde chirped, her bright smile returning. "I can't imagine what he must have been through with those horrible people. I sincerely hope that karma comes around and hits them good and hard!"

Giving her a nod of agreement, Heero grabbed the little bag and headed out. Duo followed, tail flowing out behind him. "You ready to go see Catherine, love?"

Sunlight glinted off the chain collar, attractive to the eye. Duo barked once, dancing around Heero's ankles. Very aware of the looks they were drawing, Heero felt a by-now familiar flash of pride. He calmed his companion with a gentle hand on the back of his neck, just resting there. Duo rubbed his head against Heero's thigh, making him smile.

They drove out to Catherine's house. A man Heero didn't recognize stood in the driveway, washing a red Honda Ridgeline truck. He looked to be about Heero's age, and he looked up when Heero got out, holding the door for Duo and slamming it behind him. He put down his brush and hose.

"You must be Heero," he said, holding out a hand. "My name's Trowa. Maybe Quatre mentioned me."

Willing to be a good deal friendlier with a stranger since it was Quatre's friend, Heero smiled slightly and accepted, shaking his hand firmly. "He did. Nice to meet you. You're Catherine's brother if I remember?"

"Yup. I should tell you I already have a biased opinion of Duo. My sister spoke so highly of him I fully expect him to be able to jump through flaming rings and juggle Katanas."

Heero's lips quirked. "He did steer a boat a week ago or so," he said, resting a hand on Duo's head.

Trowa knelt in front of Duo, only one of his bright green eyes visible. The other was hidden behind a fall of shining brown hair. "You're not a friendly one, are you?" he mused in an introspective voice. "Don't easily give your trust." He reached out and gripped Duo's muzzle, his hold obviously firm without squeezing. "But that's a good thing. No one should trust too easily. You should always make people earn it."

Heero was surprised Duo let Trowa get away with that. Actually, Duo looked equally surprised. When Trowa released him, Duo even let the man stroke his face. Raising an eyebrow, Heero gave the man an appraising look when he stood back up.

"You're the first person besides me he's let touch him like that. Duo doesn't like being restrained."

Trowa's eyes were still trained on Duo. "That dog is really, really smart. I can tell." He looked at Heero. "I'm good with animals. They can sense when a person means any kind of harm, so they react well to me. But your dog . . . I can see why Catherine has such high hopes for him." He dropped a hand on Duo's head. "You'll go far, Duo."

That action made Duo growl a little, but Heero could tell it wasn't even really a warning. When he smiled at Trowa this time, it was a good deal warmer. Trowa led them up to the house and strode inside.

"Thirsty?" he asked. "Catherine made some lemonade. Would Duo like that? Catherine! Your guests are here."

Catherine came hurrying in just as Trowa finished pouring three glasses and one bowl of lemonade. Duo did, in fact, like it. He drank it with enthusiasm but not haste. Duo was never messy.

Catherine was followed this time by a muscular Rottweiler. Duo's head came up at once, and Heero could feel the sudden tension. He smiled at Catherine, noticing her dog, too, looked a little rigid.

Trowa ignored this all, handing Catherine her glass. "I like Duo," he said. "He's a good dog. Good for his guardian. I suspect you won't have any trouble training him."

Smiling, Catherine sipped the cold beverage. "That's what I thought."

Heero started a little when Duo walked around his legs in a tight circle, rubbing against him the whole way. His dark eyes never left the stranger dog, ears perked. The dog came forward once, as if looking for affection from either Trowa or Heero, but Duo's head swiveled, lips peeling back in a growl of warning.

Catherine looked a little startled. "Trowa, will you take Winston out to the run? I get the feeling Duo doesn't like other dogs."

A faint smile teased Trowa's lips. "Heero, would you like to come with me and Quatre on a boat trip? We're going out this weekend with his dogs and mine. Duo is more than welcome to join us if he would find that enjoyable. It'll be a three-day trip."

Heero looked down at Duo and smiled. "We'd love to. He needs to get used to being in close quarters with other dogs, anyway."

The look Duo gave him bordered on pouting. Unable to help it, Heero chuckled and ruffled his ears.

-

"The ideal dog on the leash neither pulls at the lead nor has to be pulled," Catherine said, clipping the leash onto Duo's new chain collar.

He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the smell of many dogs coming off her. It wasn't her fault some dogs were so . . . odiferous. When Catherine stood so did he, watching her for signs of movement.

"This leash is the perfect length, by the way," she commented, looking at Heero. "I like the color, too."

His master smiled faintly. "I had a little help picking it out."

"Duo should stay close enough to your side that you're almost touching, but never quite. After all, dog hair on your nice clothing will look less sharp." She smiled, her pale eyes twinkling.

Duo gave her a Look, which made her laugh a little. "Your dog's expressions are priceless. I love it. Here, come show me what you two can do. You're such naturals I may have nothing to correct."

Waiting for Heero to take the leash, Duo carefully positioned himself a few inches from Heero's leg. When the two of them started walking, he paid careful attention to the distance, making sure never to brush against Heero. They paused and Catherine smiled.

"He is amazing. I swear he can understand me. Okay, there was only one thing wrong with that. Your body should be at the exact center of his when you walk. This is overkill in the ring, but it really tightens up the overall appearance. Let me show you."

Standing, Catherine put one hand on the back of Duo's neck and one on his rump near his tail. "If this is the beginning and this the end, your body should be right here—" she touched his mid-back—"in the center. Try making another circuit for me."

This time, Duo watched his distance and position. It required more concentration to do these and watch Heero for signs when to turn. When they got back to ground zero, Duo sat down and looked up at his master with a frustrated huff. He'd brushed against Heero twice.

Heero just gave him a reassuring smile, caressing his face. Catherine merely had them try it again until Duo got it perfect—which was only two more circuits. Satisfied, he sat again near Heero's feet and waited for her to continue.

"Good," Catherine said. "Next, I think you should know a little bit about the body of the perfect German Shepherd. I normally don't breed this dog—usually I breed toys or small dogs—but every trainer and breeder has a rudimentary knowledge of most dogs.

"For starters, let's take a look at size." She held up a rolled tape measure. "The perfect German Shepherd is about twenty-four to twenty-six inches at the shoulder. Duo is—" she dropped the tape to the floor—"twenty-four and about five-eighths. Good. Perfect. Judges won't have measuring tapes out there, of course, but their eyes can pretty accurately judge these things. After all, every single one of them will have years and years of practice and experience."

"Do they start out as breeders, too?" Heero asked.

Catherine nodded. "A lot of them do. Next, length. This breed should be longer than it stands tall, at a proportion of ten to eight-and-a-half. Approximately. So Duo has a length of . . . twenty-six and three-fifths. Excellent. Next, coloring. Most colors are acceptable, but richer colors are preferred. Duo's coloring is wonderful, and German Shepherds should have predominantly black muzzles, so again Duo is perfect. Any questions so far?"

Heero shook his head.

"Good. Next, that perfect, amazing pose the German Shepherd adopts that we find so striking. Duo does a good job taking one naturally, but I'll show him how to make it perfect."

Duo patiently waited while Catherine arranged his body to her liking. "One leg should extend farther back than the other. The back should have a very slight, gentle downward slope at the shoulder. Tail should fall gracefully to the floor, loose and relaxed."

Through all this Duo paid very close attention to what she said. Focusing on how things felt lined up like this, making mental notes so Heero would not have to help him at all. When she finished, she had them make several circuits, at the end of each one finding the pose. Duo got the hang of it almost immediately, holding himself perfectly without any prompting from Heero.

When they finished, Heero laughed and dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around Duo's neck. "Smart, smart boy. You're doing all the work, I don't have to do a thing!"

Duo waved his tail, licking Heero's face.

Catherine smiled.

-

"This went very well today," Catherine said, putting a hand on Heero's arm as she guided him toward the door. "Duo is an amazing dog. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Heero nodded. "I think he's having fun."

She smiled. "There is one major thing we need to work on. In fact, I think it's the only big thing we need to work on. Duo is too tense. I can tell he's not a naturally friendly dog, and judges will fault him for signs that _may_ suggest aggression. The only person who will be handling him will be you and the judges, but if they think he has aggressive tendencies, they will dock him."

Glancing down at his companion, Heero nodded again. "Yes, I know you're right. Before I've never had a reason to work with him on that. But we'll work hard, won't we, love?" He smiled down at the dog.

Duo rose to his feet, ears perked, eyes bright. Catherine laughed softly. "What a wonderful dog. All right, I'll see you both tomorrow. Duo, good work today. Make Heero spoil you a little tonight."

Chuckling, Heero led the way back to his truck, picking Duo up and setting him on the seat. He never needed an excuse to spoil his love, but he would always use one. Climbing into the driver's side, he started up the truck and drove away. He already had ideas on how to make tonight special.


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I've noticed I like to throw in chapters that do not advance the plot . . . of course, maybe you have to actually _have_ a plot for that to be applicable . . .

* * *

**Chapter 11 / This Changing Feeling**

Friday morning Duo leaped out of bed as soon as the sun rose. Groaning, Heero rolled onto his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. It was only seven, and he did not want to be up yet. He vaguely heard Duo rummaging around, didn't much care what he was doing, dozed off again.

Beneath the foggy layers of sleep he dimly felt Duo roll him over, but with the exertion of a little will he managed not to wake. Until Duo started licking his lips, nibbling now and then. Laughing, he grabbed the slim body, pushing Duo beneath him and laying down on top of him.

Completely trapped, Duo wriggled and squirmed. "Mmph, Heero!" he said, voice muffled by Heero's body. "Gerrup!"

Chuckling, Heero ignored him. He stayed like this for a time until Duo lost patience and chomped Heero's arm. "Ouch!" he yelped, flinging himself back.

Duo bolted off the bed, racing out the door. Grumbling under his breath, Heero threw on his robe and tromped downstairs. Sitting by the door, ears raised and face innocent, Duo waited for him. He rose to his feet, tail waving, but when Heero opened the door for him, Duo ignored it. He once more changed form.

Smiling, he untied the robe's belt, snuggled up against Heero, and tied the robe shut again around them both. "I learned how to use the toilet," he announced, giggling. "It's more private. And more sanitary."

Heero rolled his eyes, mussing Duo's hair. "People will think you're my dog," he said. "Fussy as me. I have to go to the office today before we can leave, all right? If I don't my boss will probably fire me. Not like I would care, but . . ."

"It's all right," Duo assured him, nuzzling Heero's neck.

"We won't have to be there very long," Heero promised, wrapping his arms around Duo and squeezing.

"I can come, too?"

"Of course," Heero replied. "Just promise me you will behave."

He'd expected Duo to get indignant, but the boy didn't. He just nodded, then looked up at him. "Um, Heero, can you . . . will you . . . um . . ."

Smiling reassuringly, Heero stroked his hair back. "What, love? Hmm?"

Duo's bright, violet eyes locked with his. "Kiss me?" he whispered.

Blinking in surprise, Heero searched that angelic face. Duo looked so sweet, so hopeful. How on earth was he supposed to resist _that_? Cupping Duo's chin in his hand he tilted the boy's face up and placed a light, chaste kiss on those full, soft lips. Duo surprised him again by immediately deepening the contact, eyes fluttering shut, mouth opening so his tongue could dart out and taste.

Heero felt himself losing the battle not to actually fall in love with Duo. He _loved_ Duo more than anything. He was not _in love_ with him. If his precious friend kept this up, that would change. A very soft sound like a whimper escaped Duo's throat when Heero did not respond in kind.

Heaving a sigh through his nose, Heero's lips parted to allow the invasion of Duo's curious tongue. The hot, slick muscle slid inside at once, probing and exploring, firm and insistent. For some reason, the boy's mouth tasted like cinnamon. Heero dimly wondered if Duo had gotten into the cinnamon toothpaste in the bathroom . . .

"God, Duo," he hissed, arms tightening around the slim body, bending Duo back to take full advantage of that open mouth.

He pushed their tongues into Duo's mouth, caressing Duo's with firm strokes. Their tongues writhed against one another, Duo taking his cues from Heero, mimicking all his actions. When Heero thrust his tongue against the roof of Duo's mouth Duo whined out loud, his hands clutching at Heero's arms, body beginning to tremble ever-so-slightly.

It took every ounce of Heero's willpower to pull away. Duo looked up at him, eyes bright and a bit glazed, breathing harder than normal. Heero had the distinct impression Duo had no idea what was happening between them. For that matter, neither did he. These feelings were uncharted territory for him, too.

"I'll make breakfast," he said softly, gently pushing Duo back. "Why don't you go watch TV until I'm done?"

Nodding, looking like he was walking in a daze, Duo retreated from the kitchen. Heero went about his task in much the same way. What was going on with him? Letting things go like this with Duo . . . it was like taking advantage of a child! Duo was a complete innocent. He trusted Heero. There was no way he was going to betray that trust. He would rather die than hurt Duo. But . . . what about what Duo wanted?

Shaking his head fiercely, Heero pushed all extraneous thoughts out of his mind. If he dwelled on this, it would ruin their weekend for both of them. When they got back, he would sit Duo down and have a long, serious talk with him about what his companion wanted.

-

Duo stared at the TV with blank, unseeing eyes. His mind wandered, unable to put things together in a rational, coherent order. What was going on? Something deep inside him was changing. So deep it was impossible to pinpoint and define. He'd known for months now he loved Heero. But somehow, over the course of a few weeks, that love had changed.

Before, Heero had been a source of warmth, comfort, safety. Duo felt calm and peaceful when he was around Heero. Cherished and protected. Heero made him feel like the bad things that could unexpectedly happen in this world could no longer touch him. It made him deliriously happy.

Now, it was vastly different. When Duo was with Heero _now_ his heart started to pound. More than ever he wanted to be pressed close to his master, sharing in his warmth, coveting his nearness. His smell, that clean, fresh scent, was intoxicating to Duo's senses. And even more than that, his taste. That hot, wet taste in his mouth . . . a mix of flavors Duo could not identify, a mix that was uniquely Heero. Thinking about it made his body feel shaky and weak, made his skin break out in goosebumps, made him feel lightheaded and dizzy.

_I don't know what this is, Heero. I want you to tell me it's nothing bad, that this will just go away, that everything will be all right. Just like you used to. I'm scared, Heero, because I don't know what this is._

A warm hand fell on his shoulder. Duo jumped. In his preoccupation he hadn't even heard his master approach. Heero had a calm, reassuring smile on his face as he offered Duo a plate of eggs, sausage, and fruit. The two of them sat on the couch and watched TV while they ate, Duo cuddled against his master's side.

When they finished, Heero set the plates aside and pulled Duo into a firm embrace. Duo snuggled against his chest, nuzzling his neck, breathing deep.

"When we get back," Heero murmured, "we'll figure this out. But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves on his trip. All right, my pet?"

Just like that Duo's insecurities vanished. Smiling happily, he nodded. Heero held him for a moment, then he gently pushed him back so he could get up. Duo changed form and padded after his master into the bedroom, jumping up and flopping down on the bed. He watched Heero get ready, throwing some things in a suitcase, dressing in green and black.

When he finished he draped the chain collar around Duo's neck. "I'm going to take you to the pet store and get you a new bed," he explained. "You can't sleep on the floor. You can pick it out, okay?"

Duo rose to his feet, using this added height to give his master a sloppy kiss. Laughing, Heero pushed him away, wiping his mouth. Beckoning, he went back downstairs and grabbed the keys for his truck. Tail waving in excitement, Duo followed him into the garage. Heero threw everything behind the seat, then pushed the homemade steps up against the truck. Duo obediently climbed inside.

Though he knew Heero worked at a computer company, he didn't know really what his master did or where the place was. He watched with interest as Heero parked beside an enormous building, one that had to be at least ten stories tall. Leaning over, Heero clipped the leash to his collar and gave him a smooch.

"I know you don't need it, but I'm not leaving you in the truck, and I don't want people freaking out over you not having a leash," Heero said apologetically. He lifted Duo out of the truck and set him on the ground.

Interesting smells assaulted his nose as they walked into the building. Duo tried to look everywhere at once. There weren't a whole lot of people milling about, which was nice. Behind a large desk that reminded him of Hilde and the vet's office sat a skinny girl with bright red hair. Even from this distance Duo could smell her perfume. He wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"Good morning, Mr. Yuy," she said, sounding surprised. Her eyes went right for Duo. "Oh my goodness, who is this beautiful fellow? Is this your dog? Oh, he's simply gorgeous! Oh, Mr. Yuy, can I pet him, please?"

Heero barely paused. "No. He's not friendly."

Duo gave her a baleful stare to prove the point. She still watched after them with a wistful expression. Duo showed off his new skills by walking at Heero's side as if on display for judges in a show ring.

Heero led him into a small box of a room with sliding doors. Insanely curious, Duo looked around, watching Heero push buttons and the silver doors slide shut. Moments later the room _moved_. Startled, Duo braced himself, casting his master an alarmed look.

Heero laughed softly, stroking his ears. "It's called an elevator, love. It's a box on cables that moves up and down. Don't worry, it's supposed to do that."

Relieved, Duo settled down. What a handy invention! Though he had nothing against stairs, it surely was convenient not to have to walk up flights and flights to get to the higher levels of the building. A little ding announced they had arrived when the box stopped moving and the door slid open.

Heero strode into the hall, and was almost at once stopped by a small group of people.

"Yuy!" exclaimed the one with shiny black hair. "I thought you had disappeared off the face of the planet. Where have you been?"

Giving an almost-smile, Heero shook the man's hand. After a bit of concentration Duo realized why the voice was familiar. This was the man who had called Heero . . . whenever that had been. Someone Heero liked.

"Busy with this and that," Heero replied.

"And this must be Duo," the man guessed, looking down at him, "the one who runs your life."

Duo sat at Heero's feet, putting on an imperious expression.

"Yes," Heero confirmed. "Duo, this is Wufei Chang."

Wufei knelt to his level, reaching out and scratching Duo behind the ears. Something about him reminded the German Shepherd of Trowa. He let the human pet him, even let himself enjoy it a little. Just a little. Wufei nodded, a hint of a smile ghosting over his lips.

"You're a good dog," he said quietly. "Don't let many people besides Heero pet you, do you?"

"Is Relena here?" Heero asked.

Wufei stood up. "She is. We'll keep our eyes open for her. How long are you going to be here?"

"Not long," Heero replied, stroking the top of Duo's head. "Maybe half-an-hour. I have plans this weekend."

"Good," Wufei said. "Please tell me they involve a woman? You need some female companionship."

Duo glared at the man. Heero looked unimpressed. "No. They involve Duo and two friends of mine. Both male, unfortunately."

Wufei sighed dramatically. "You're turning into the typical bachelor, Yuy. Duo, maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Duo gave him his flattest, coldest glare. The _last_ thing he wanted was for there to be another person in Heero's life to monopolize his time. Heero was _his_! Wufei chuckled.

"Fantastic dog. All right Yuy, you just go get your business done. You know, things fall apart when you're not here. I don't see how we get anything done."

Snorting, Heero turned down the hall. Duo obediently got up and kept pace beside him, looking up curiously. When they entered Heero's office, Heero closed the door and unhooked Duo's leash.

"I won't be too long. You want anything, love? I always keep Evian in the fridge. I probably even have some good food in there."

Duo shook his head, watching Heero sit down and fire up his computer. Sighing, he jumped onto the widow seat and peered down over the city. Way up here he had a fantastic view. Settling down, he resigned himself to wait.

For a time he listened to the click, click of Heero typing, watching cars and people buzz by way below. Next thing he knew the door was bursting open and a pink flurry flew into the room, loud and sudden.

Duo had never dealt well with being surprised. It roused his most aggressive instincts after what had happened to him. He recognized the woman his master called the pink horror: Relena. She literally wrapped herself around Heero, and she reeked of perfume.

"Heeeeeero!" she gushed, planting a pink kiss on his cheek. "No one told me you were coming in today! I don't understand how they could have forgotten! I haven't seen you in so long and I just missed you like crazy! Daddy said you were taking some vacation time, but no one told me you were going to _be_ here!"

The anger flashed through Heero's scent as intense heat. "Get off me," he growled. "Damn it, Relena—"

"Oh my _god_!" she abruptly exclaimed, flinging herself across the room, "is this your _dog_? He's so gorgeous! How come you've never brought him before!"

Duo's heart started to pound, and not in that newly-familiar uncertainty he felt around Heero. Unpleasant, sharp, painful in his throat fury-bordering-on-panic pounding that had him on his feet, hackles raised, ears erect, fangs bared. He'd been asked to deal with a lot of change lately, but this was one thing he _could not_ do! A snarl ripped from his throat and he lunged at Relena, heard her shriek in alarm, then an arm clamped around his muzzle and head in an iron grip.

"Damn it, get the fuck out of here!" Heero spat, his tone one Duo had never heard him use before. It was colder than ice, harder than steel, and filled with pure, intense hatred.

Relena fled.

In the next instant the anger was gone from Heero's scent, and Heero wrapped his arms around Duo so completely and tightly he couldn't move. "It's all right, Duo," he whispered in his ear, over and over. "It's all right. She's gone. It's all right, love. Shh, Duo . . ."

Gradually the stream of soothing words and the warm fall of each one on Duo's ear calmed him down. He relaxed against Heero, letting him know he was okay now. His master loosened his hold, kissing Duo between the eyes.

"Sorry, my pet," he murmured. "That was my fault. I should have grabbed her in time. I'm so glad you didn't bite her, Duo. God, that would have been a disaster."

Duo's ears drooped; the _last_ thing he wanted was to cause Heero trouble. Heero instantly squeezed him tight again.

"It's not your fault, love. It's my fault. And damn it, why didn't Wufei or _some_one warn me? I'm about ready to take out a restraining order against that witch."

Duo nuzzled his master, whining softly.

Heero abruptly stood up, shutting down his computer and grabbing Duo's leash. "Come on, love. Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore."

Relieved, Duo obediently followed Heero out. His master waved goodbye to Wufei, but that was all. As soon as they were in the truck Duo laid down on the seat, as much of his body in Heero's lap as would fit. Heero rested a hand on his back, reassuring him with its presence. Sighing, he let himself drift off.

* * *

I hate Relena!! Grr . . .

**Heero:** I'm going to shoot her in the next chapter.

Jewel: Um, is that really a good idea . . . ?

**Heero:** (gun) Hn.

Um, Heero is out of control . . . See you guys next chapter! (runs after Heero)


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I know, I'm wandering away from the plot again, but I can't help it! My gremlins control me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 / Legal Criminal Activity**

By the time Heero pulled into the Bartons' driveway, he was completely calm again. Duo had not moved from his lap, not so much as raised his head. Turning the truck off he cupped Duo's muzzle in his hand and physically lifted his face to peer into his bright, dark eyes.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked softly.

Duo sat up, licking Heero's face. Reassured, Heero got out and reached in to lift the German Shepherd out as well. Before setting him on the ground he gave him a brief, tight squeeze. Duo grunted a little, then stretched once he was on his feet. Moments later Trowa came outside, two enormous dogs spilling out in front of him.

One was a mammoth Great Dane. Completely black, the thing probably stood as high as Heero's hip at its back. Or more. The other was not a dog Heero could name, and it was also a large thing. The two of them went haring off around the corner of the house. Trowa walked down the steps, smiling faintly.

"Glad you could make it," he said. "Those two are coming with us, I'm afraid. They're both Quatre's dogs." He reached down as if to pet Duo.

This time, Heero didn't let him. "Sorry," he said, grabbing the man's wrist and pushing it back. "He's had a somewhat . . . stressful morning."

To his credit, Trowa merely nodded, not looking picked on or put out. "I understand. Duo, I hope you can handle Quatre's dogs because they are pretty boisterous."

Duo just bumped his head against Heero's leg.

"Hello, hello!" Catherine said when they walked in. "I was hoping to see you before I blast off. How are you boys?"

There were three small dogs corralling around her feet as she slid into her jacket. Heero laid a hand on Duo's back. "We're fine, but we both need a little fun time, I think," he told her.

She smiled. "Everyone does. Work too hard and you'll overwhelm yourself, wear yourself out, and wonder what the hell you're doing all this work for."

Heero smiled faintly. Duo abruptly rose to his feet and did that adorable thing where he walked in a tight circle around Heero's legs, rubbing against him the whole way.

"Catherine," he asked, "do you know why he does that? It's cute, but it makes me curious."

Catherine smiled, grabbing her keys. "He's marking you," she explained. "Territorial dogs do that with their masters. Duo is letting other dogs know you belong to _him_."

Heero couldn't help it. He laughed warmly, kneeling to Duo's level and wrapping him in a tight hug. Duo nuzzled him affectionately. Catherine waved goodbye.

"You're welcome to leave your truck here," she said. "It's not in the way where you parked it. You boys have fun, and be safe!" She bustled out.

Quatre came trundling down the stairs with a suitcase. "Ah, Heero!" he exclaimed warmly, clapping his friend on the back. "Glad you're here. Now we can get going. Trowa, why don't you pull the boat out? Heero, would you mind terribly helping him hook it up? It's just safer if two people do it. Don't worry about the dogs, either. I'll round them up."

Heero didn't miss the slight glare Duo gave Quatre. It obviously said _no one_ needed to round _him_ up. Quatre didn't miss it either. He laughed.

"Not you, of course, Duo. You'll keep track of yourself, won't you?"

Duo followed Heero outside, keeping himself close but out of the way. In an orderly fashion they were soon on their way.

-

"Duo, this is Anubis," Quatre said, patting the enormous Great Dane on the head. "He is very friendly, and he will love you no matter what you do. So you'd best resign yourself now."

Duo, sitting on the boat deck between Heero's knees, gave the enormous dog a dubious look.

"This big fluffy guy is Rand. I call him Rand for short."

"And why on earth would you do that?" Heero muttered, stroking Duo's ears. "Is he always this weird in a social setting, Trowa?"

Trowa smiled faintly. "And weirder," he agreed. "This is Darkstorm, by the way. He's a Tibetan Mastiff."

And, Duo noted, just as fluffy as the Kuvasz. They were both significantly bigger than him.

"And this beastie," Quatre concluded, pointing to the shaggy black and white dog panting on the deck, "is Twister. He's a big pushover. Guys, this is Duo. You should all adopt him, okay?"

Above him, Heero made a rude sound. Duo panted laughter.

"How was your week?" Trowa asked, relaxing against the steering wheel. "When you came on board, I thought Duo looked a little tense. He still does, actually. Did something happen? I know you said he had a stressful morning."

"It was that damn woman," Heero said.

To Duo's surprise, his master started massaging his neck. It felt fantastic. His head drooped.

"The pink princess?" Quatre's voice said. "She saw Duo for the first time, I'm guessing?"

"You guessed right," Heero said, something dark entering his voice. "She shrieked like a damn banshee."

"This woman," Quatre said, probably explaining to Trowa, "is an absolute horror. She's Heero's boss's daughter. She seems to think she should be Heero's wife."

It was Trowa's turn to make a rude sound. "Sounds like a real charmer."

"I have an idea," Quatre said. "Why don't we go below and make some lunch for the dogs? That way they can get to know each other. And Duo can get used to being around other dogs."

"Sounds good," Heero said, rising.

Duo watched him, ears perking. Heero smiled a little, reaching down to stroke his face. Trowa killed the boat's motor, then the three humans went below. For a while the four dogs didn't move, each staring out over the water and panting a little. Even under the shade of the canopy it was a bit warm.

Eventually, however, the enormous black Great Dane, roughly the size of a small pony, rose to his feet and padded over to Duo's side. Duo tensed, backing up a little. Though dogs did not have any kind of verbal language, they communicated much of what needed to be said or seen through body language. Anubis's posture was telling Duo clearly he meant no harm.

Duo's clearly said stay away, but Anubis ignored him. He sniffed at Duo, his breath tickling Duo's ears. He knew Heero was trusting him to behave, so he couldn't really do anything about it. Anubis huffed softly and licked his face. Startled, Duo jerked back. Well, that was hardly a threatening action, but Duo still tensed. The huge dog completely ignored him and moved until he was standing over Duo. Then he simply laid down.

His weight easily bore Duo to the deck. For several long, fruitless moments the German Shepherd tried to wriggle free, but Anubis didn't budge an inch. After a bit he started licking Duo's face as if to calm him. Duo didn't feel like being drenched with saliva so he stilled. Anubis sighed and rested his head beside Duo's.

It was a long time before Duo's tense body relaxed. It was even longer before he realized the Great Dane's weight was actually comforting. In the same way that waking up half buried underneath Heero was comforting. It soothed his still-somewhat harried mind. The huge dog's heat seeped into him, turning his muscles into jelly. Closing his eyes, he buried his face under Anubis's neck. The moment he surrendered, he started dozing.

-

"Huh," Heero said, "you make the same crap for your dogs I do."

Quatre smiled winningly. "Funny how that works, isn't it? How do you suppose they're getting along up there?"

Heero shrugged. "I'm sure they're fine. You told me your dogs are very laid back and friendly, right?"

"Yup," Quatre said at once, nodding. "Especially Anubis. He loves everybody. Even slugs."

Heero raised an eyebrow. Chuckling, Quatre led the way back up to the deck. For a moment, Heero about panicked. He couldn't see Duo anywhere! Then, after a double-take, he saw his precious friend buried under Anubis's bulk. It looked like the Great Dane had just laid down on top of him.

Quatre burst out laughing. "See? What did I tell you?"

Both dogs stirred, raising their heads a little before lowering them down again. Heero smiled. It spoke volumes of Duo's stress-levels that he was too weary to chase the big dog away. Oh well, maybe it was a good thing.

Later, as the three men sat around talking, Trowa and Quatre holding hands, Trowa asked a question that brought him back to reality.

"You only work part-time, right, Heero?"

"Yes," Heero replied, sitting up a little from his slouch. "I took the job to keep myself from getting too bored. But now that I have Duo, I'm considering quitting."

Trowa rested his elbows on his knees. "Don't you need the income?"

"Not really," Heero said, shrugging. "I could tell you what I do for a living, but then I would have to kill you." His lips quirked in a grin.

Quatre, sitting on the deck with Rand's head in his lap, gave Trowa a covert look. "Heero does under-the-table work for the government," he said conspiratorially. "Things that they don't want people knowing about. Top-secret, you know."

Heero smirked. "I don't know how he found that out," he said, taking a sip of his cold drink, "but now I'm going to have to kill you both."

"Now I'm intrigued," Trowa said, leaning forward. "What is it you do?"

Leaning back, Heero absently pat Trowa's dog, Darkstorm, on the head when the big thing put his head on Heero's knee. "I've done work for just about every branch of the government," he said. "I guess I'm what you could call a legal illegal hacker. I've helped track down criminals, helped root out crime lords, found evidence to convict felons, and other things I can't tell you about. The government pays me for my services and my silence. I don't have a social security number, I don't exist on the grid." Heero grinned. "Very useful, let me tell you."

Trowa did a very good imitation of a dog by canting his head to the side. "Really. How did they find out about you?"

Now Heero's grin was self-satisfied. "I sent them a software program I'd created," he explained. "It's a firewall that can't be breached. Well, _I_ can breach it, but no one else could."

"You sent it to them?" Trowa inquired. "What happened?"

"I only sent them a demo, of course," Heero replied. "I offered to sell it to them at premium price. They offered me quite a lot of money to buy the whole package. Rights and all. I did the smart thing and sold it to them."

"Quite a lot of money?" Quatre repeated. "How much is that?"

"Oh, enough that I could happily retire forever," Heero said, waving a negligent hand. "That money was not taxed. They set up an account for me overseas. Maybe the Cayman Islands or something. I'm pretty sure I even have an account with some bank in Switzerland. That way all the less-than-legal work I've done for them can go undetected. The payment I receive goes directly into those accounts."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know where all your accounts are?"

Heero realized Duo was watching him with an intensely curious look on his pretty face. His companion hadn't moved from beneath Anubis, and he wondered how the poor thing wasn't sweltering. He wasn't even panting. "Not off the top of my head," he admitted. "I only use one. The rest I get sent statements every year that I just burn."

"So you see, my friend," Quatre said with a dramatic sigh, "all the money is in criminal activity."

Heero chuckled.

-

Late that night when everyone was asleep, Duo lay curled up against Anubis's side. The big dog's presence had long stopped bothering him. Even though the bed they slept on was comfortable, Duo couldn't sleep. He wanted to be tucked against Heero's side. Lately the feel of Heero's smooth skin on his own was a feeling he didn't want to do without. Couldn't do without.

_What's wrong with me? I feel so strange when I think about him, now. It's like . . . it's like . . ._ His ears drooped. Actually, he had no idea what it was like. He had nothing to compare it to.

_It's like suddenly I just can't be away from him,_ he eventually decided. _Before, when he went to work and stuff, I could handle the hours he was gone. Now if it's a few minutes I get agitated and anxious. But I'm agitated and anxious when he's close, too. My heart pounds. I want him to . . . kiss me again. For a long time. I don't understand what's happening to me, Heero . . ._

He found himself wishing the weekend would just end so they could get home and talk. Only Heero could make him feel better. He just _knew_ Heero would have all the answers he needed. Heero could make it all right again. Heero would reassure him, and hold him, and soothe him, and . . .


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** That last chapter felt kind of boring. Was it just me?? Of course, I finally divulged what Heero REALLY does for a living . . . whoa, that surprised me. He does that, occasionally. Surprises me.

**Heero:** Baka.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 / Reassuring Duo**

As soon as they got home from their weekend, Duo bounded upstairs, changed form, and flopped listlessly onto the bed. All three of Quatre's dogs had eventually discovered what fun it was to maul Duo, and as if they had designated themselves his pack, they simply would not leave him alone. Heero had seemed to find that very funny, but Duo did not. Being constantly followed around, watched over, and generally fussed over by three enormous mother-hen dogs was not his idea of fun. Anubis, Rand, and Twister had officially adopted Duo.

It was early for bed; the sun probably had an hour or two of life left in it. But Duo was worn out, and he didn't move when he heard Heero come in after him. The bed dipped under his master's weight when Heero sat beside him.

"You all right, love?" he asked quietly.

Not opening his eyes, Duo nodded. "Tired," he said, voice muffled by the pillows.

"Too tired to go out?" Heero asked, stroking Duo's hair.

That thought brightened Duo a little, but he found he couldn't muster much energy even then. "Tomorrow?" he suggested, turning to look at Heero.

Who smiled. "Whatever you want. Are you hungry? I can throw something together for us to eat."

"Not just yet," Duo said, shifting to put his head on Heero's lap. "Can we just . . . talk?"

"Of course," Heero said, hands caressing Duo's face. "What's on your mind, my pet?"

For a time, Duo was silent. Where to begin? He never, ever wanted to sound like he was unhappy. He didn't know what he would do if Heero decided to get rid of him. Finally he stirred.

"About before we left," he said eventually.

"You know you can tell me anything," Heero encouraged, his soothing ministrations not ceasing.

Duo nodded, then mustered his courage. "Um, I . . . don't really know where to start," he said hesitantly. "I . . . well, I don't really know what's happening to me. It's . . . I'm . . . scared."

Heero's free hand captured one of Duo's and squeezed. "Tell me what you mean."

"Well," Duo began slowly, "I think . . . my feelings . . . they're changing." He sat up, eyes wide. "But not in a bad way, Heero. I love you more than anyone. But . . . before, I always felt calm and peaceful. Around you. Now it's . . . I . . ." He didn't know what to say. He opted for actions. Grabbing Heero's hand, he pressed it over his chest. "Like right now. My heart is pounding, Heero. And I . . . I don't know why."

Heero blinked, surprise passing over his face. A moment later his eyes clouded, shuttering. Duo's heart sank. Then it had to be a bad thing. Heero gently disentangled his hand, dropping it to his lap. After a moment he sighed.

"I don't think this is something you should worry about, Duo," he said presently. "We've only just met for the first time, if you think about it. You've been my dog, and now the dynamic between us has changed. So it's only natural that your feelings have become complicated. This will settle out, though."

Duo wanted to believe Heero. But there was something in Heero's eyes, something in his voice that Duo couldn't quite define. Something . . . strange and . . . a little unsettling. He searched his master's eyes, not feeling reassured. There was a very large part of him that didn't _want_ things to settle out. Because while this changing feeling was unknown and unfamiliar, it was also . . . exciting . . . somehow.

"Heero," he nearly whispered, "do you really believe that? Or are you just telling me what you think I want to hear?"

A soft smile crossed Heero's lips. "I mean that."

That wasn't what Duo wanted to hear. "Then kiss me," he whispered.

Heero's gaze clouded even more. "Duo . . ." he said softly.

Duo grabbed his arms. "Please, Heero," he begged. "I have to understand what's happening to me. You're the only one who can help me!"

Those brilliant, vivid eyes filled with another emotion Duo had no experience with and therefore couldn't name. "This isn't the way to do it," Heero said, but it sounded like a weak protest.

"Heero, please . . ." Duo whispered, pressing close, their proximity starting up another tremor deep in his body. "Please . . ."

Looking like someone who has just lost a battle, Heero slid his hand behind Duo's neck and closed the distance between them. Their lips met, sending sparks of electricity straight down Duo's spine. It was such a simple touch. Why, oh why did it make Duo feel like he was about to come out of his skin? He pressed closer, opening his mouth, begging Heero to deepen the contact, to really kiss him. Like he had before.

And suddenly, it changed again. Heero grabbed Duo and twisted him down onto the bed. Laying over him like this gave him the perfect leverage to plunder Duo's mouth, and he did. Their tongues writhed against one another, Heero seeming to know exactly how to stroke to elicit moans of delight from Duo. Duo was completely enthralled, Heero's taste and scent overwhelming all his senses.

Duo squirmed under Heero, desperate for more contact. Heero's tongue thrust into his mouth, stroking firmly across the roof, tangling with his own tongue, drawing moan after whimper from Duo's throat. This time, his hands were not idle. They did not simply hold Duo. They caressed his naked skin, making the boy shiver uncontrollably. Heero had touched him countless times. For some reason, now it was very different. It, too, had changed.

He wrenched his mouth away from the kiss. "H-Heero," he gasped, mewling piteously when Heero continued his kiss down Duo's jaw to his throat.

Lips, teeth, and tongue worked at the smooth skin there, tickling sometimes, sending bolts of pleasure through him at others. His hands clung helplessly to Heero's shoulders, entire body quivering and slave to Heero's every whim. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as sensation after myriad of sensation streamed through him, all new and each more delicious than the last.

Heero's caressing hands gripped his ribs, squeezing a little before trailing to the front of his chest. Duo nearly lost his mind when those hands stroked over nipples already hardened to little nubs from constant stimulation. He cried out, arching under Heero, panting hard as Heero continued to caress him there.

Then, with an abruptness that startled Duo, Heero sat up. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he had a troubled look on his face. "I'm sorry, Duo," he said quietly.

Duo crawled toward him, wondering what was wrong. "Why?" he asked softly. "It felt . . . really good. I . . . I don't want you to stop."

Heero stood up, looking down at Duo with a torn look in his eye. "Duo," he said, shaking his head, "I . . . _we_ . . . can't. It's . . . wrong."

Duo's heart started to pound again. And not in a good way, this time. "Why?" he said again. "Is it because you see me as your pet? Your dog?" Never mind that he was.

A funny, strained smile passed over Heero's lips. "It isn't how I see you," he said at last. "It's how you see _me_. I . . . damn it, Duo, I'm your guardian. What kind of person am I, taking advantage of you like this?"

Duo immediately shook his head. "You're not. It's not taking advantage if it's what I want, right?"

Snorting softly, Heero turned away. "You don't even know what '_it_' is, do you?"

Feeling like his master was slipping farther and farther away, Duo reached out and grabbed his hand, not letting him move. "I don't care what it is," he corrected. "All I want is to be with you, Heero. I _love_ you. I _love_ you! And I . . . I just want you to love me. Like you used to."

A barely-audible sigh escaped Heero. He sat back down, looking into Duo's violet eyes. "I can't, precious," he murmured. "Then, you were just my treasured companion. Now . . ."

"Now _what_?" Duo insisted, feeling desperate.

"Now," Heero went on, reaching out to brush his fingers across Duo's face, "you're different. You're so beautiful, Duo. God, I've never seen anything as perfect as you. And I know what you were trying to say. About it changing. The only difference for me is I _know_ what it's changing in _to_. And that's precisely why I can't let that happen. Duo, I'll never stop loving you. Ever. But this change . . ."

Before he could go on, Duo pushed into his arms and wrapped his arms around him, clinging for all he was worth. "Please, _please_, Heero," he mumbled into his master's chest. "I'm _yours_. I don't care. Whatever it is, _I want it_. If it's from you, if it's caused by your love, I _want_ it!"

He could feel the instant Heero's resistance gave. The minute tension dissipated as Heero's arms finally went around him. "All right," Heero whispered. "All right, Duo. But I'll decide when and if to progress things, okay?"

Duo had no idea what he meant, but he nodded happily anyway. "Okay." Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to Heero's mouth, begging entrance with an insistent tongue.

This time the kiss was deep, lingering, and sweet. Heero's tongue slowly caressed the insides of his mouth, gentle and tender. Duo could no more help his moans this time than the last time, and his hands clutched at Heero's shoulders the same, too. This time, though Heero's hands merely supported Duo, holding him close, a reassuring and comforting presence.

When Heero ended it this time, he snuggled Duo against his chest. Duo snuggled closer, nuzzling Heero's neck, curling up there to stay. No more was said, and as Duo fell asleep he realized he felt no less confused than before.

* * *

This is a totally pointless note to say . . . something's going to happen real soon. I can feel it. Things are going to get . . . scary . . . dun dun dun . . .

**Heero:** You really are a baka.

And it's all because Heero's so mean to me . . .

**Heero:** Hn.

**Duo:** I want to find out what Heero meant back there. About things progressing. Can you tell me, Jewel?

**Heero:** (hideously evil death glare)

(sweatdrops) . . . Um, I better not. (pats Duo on the head) But don't worry, Heero won't be able to keep his hands off you for_ever_. His vaunted self-control will eventually snap--

(Runs off screaming as Heero chases Jewel with his gun)


	14. Chapter 14

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I went to the fair on Saturday, and I got a new pet bunny. Actually, she's mine and my sister's. She's so cute! She is a black Holland lop, she is three months old and about 1½ pounds, and her name is Lily. I just felt like sharing that, and I love her to pieces! She probably thinks I'm nuts. Everyone else does, including my fish . . .

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 / The First Show**

Duo practically shook with anxious energy as Heero lifted him down out of the truck. His master looked very nice in a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. His shoes were even polished to a dull shine, and on his wrist was a nice silver watch. He'd taken great care to polish Duo's collar and keep his leash clean so the pair looked striking as they entered the large open area where the city dog show was being held.

The smell of dogs was everywhere. Big dogs, little dogs, medium dogs, shaggy dogs, curly-haired dogs, wiry-haired dogs, silken-haired dogs, dogs, dogs, dogs. Duo nearly recoiled. Never in his life had he been anywhere there were so many people with their canine companions. Heero steadied him with a gentle hand on the back of his neck.

Shaking himself a little, Duo straightened and looked up to let his master know he was fine. Smiling a bit, not looking nervous in the slightest, Heero walked toward the sign-in tables.

While he waited, Duo eyed the many critters and humans corralling about. The noise was also something he wasn't used to. It didn't bother him as much as it once would have. Plus, he suspected it would level out when the show started. Soon Heero led him toward the many seats.

Duo sat somewhat stiff and erect as the seats filled up and the time came for the show to begin. He found he couldn't sit still as the dog-owners began showing. Almost a week before Catherine had told them the traditional order of groups. Sporting, Hound, Working, Terrier, Toy, Non-Sporting, and Herding. Duo knew he was in the Herding group, but before he could enter the show itself there were preliminaries. He had to be awarded best in breed to make it to the group portion.

Duo wanted not only best in breed but best in group and then best in show. He would not be satisfied with anything less. Heero buried a hand in the thick fur at his nape.

"You'll be perfect out there, love," he murmured.

In retrospect, he shouldn't have worried. His fur was darker than the other German Shepherds present. He was neither the biggest nor the smallest present. But Duo could tell by the judge's expression that he'd won.

When it was time for the judging of his breed, Heero stood up and glanced down at Duo. "Ready?" he asked.

He was nervous. But he moved with the easy grace of one who is not. He completely ignored the other people and dogs—he was getting better at that. They were second to last in line, and it gave Duo ample opportunity to give the other dogs a critical eye and watch what they did wrong.

By the time they got to the judge, he was feeling better. Heero held the leash like he always did—that is, emphasizing that Duo did not need it. He came to a halt and struck his pose, watching Heero who stopped right in front of him. Ears erect, eyes alert, he waited for his cues.

The judge looked impressed from the beginning. Duo bore his inquisitive hands with patience, keeping his eyes on Heero. It was easier this way, made him less likely to tense up. He didn't want to be considered high-strung. Then the judge made his gesture, and Heero just started walking. Duo trotted beside him, intentionally lengthening his stride. And they were perfect.

And they won.

-

"Next up is number 21," the commentator said over the announcing system. "This young man, folks, is the wild card tonight. Heero Yuy and his German Shepherd, Duo, have never before entered any kind of show. They took best in breed—I've never seen a judge make a decision so fast. He didn't even hesitate. I may not know a lot about dogs like they do, but even I can see this is a fantastic specimen of his breed."

Heero had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. Their win of best in breed had tremendously bolstered Duo's confidence. His companion strode through his paces like he was born to do this. To Heero, he was just showing off. He could see the impression Duo made in the judge's eye.

At the end, the judge had them all line up. He looked over all of them, pacing a little. Heero saw the way his eyes lingered over Duo. First he pointed to the Bearded Collie. Next came the Belgian Sheepdog. Then the Border Collie, then Heero and Duo. The audience appreciated this pick. Last came Canaan Dog.

"Let's see if they'll be in that order," the commentator said.

The rest of the dogs left, and the judge had everyone walk their dogs around the show ring one more time. Duo never took his eyes off Heero, his pretty face keen and bright. Heero wanted to drop to his knees and hug him tightly.

The judge looked over them all one last time, but Heero got the feeling he was just stalling. Finally he pointed to Heero. The audience applauded warmly, and Duo jumped up on his guardian. Laughing, Heero threw his arms around him.

"And it's the German Shepherd!" the commentator exclaimed. "Folks, that really makes me happy. I love to see the unexpected happen. I have never seen a rookie take the lead so strongly. What a gorgeous dog."

Which left only the best in show award. Heero led Duo to the bleachers again, sitting him down and brushing him more to soothe them both than because he actually needed it. Then he got up and led him back to the show ring. Herding was the last class to show, and now it was time for the real test.

This time the judge was a woman. She had a sternness about her, but Heero didn't let that put him off. Of the eight dogs left, he knew Duo was the best. Therefore it was inevitable that he win.

And it was, too.

-

Later, sitting in the den on the couch with Duo nestled against him, Heero smiled down at his companion. He wondered why he'd never noticed before that when Duo was in this form he never wore clothes. Not that he minded, but it was a little . . . distracting.

"You're a very good boy, my pet," he murmured, stroking Duo's silken auburn hair. "You won that so easily. Look at you."

Duo, who had not taken his eyes off Heero since they laid down like this, smiled brightly, his eyes drooping a little. Heero knew he loved the attention his guardian constantly showered on him.

"Mm. It was fun showing you off," he said, rubbing his nose against Heero's neck.

Heero chuckled. "It's cute that you do that, love," he said. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Duo shook his head. "No. But you can spend the rest of the day kissing me if you want."

Heero felt himself tightening in places that didn't need that kind of stimulation. "Duo . . ."

Duo shifted between Heero's legs, making Heero hiss. "Please?" he begged, sitting up and nibbling on Heero's neck. "Please, Heero? I was so good, don't I deserve a reward?"

Grabbing his chin, Heero made him look up. "What happened to letting me set the pace?" he demanded, looking into those violet eyes.

"Maybe your pace is too slow," Duo said, a hint of whine in his voice. Twisting just a little he licked Heero's hand.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Heero leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Duo moaned softly and pressed closer, mouth already open and begging. He swept his tongue across Duo's, making his companion's body start trembling.

And suddenly Duo's calm demeanor vanished. With a deep groan he pressed closer, his hands fast and insistent as he tugged at Heero's shirt, pulling it open. He plunged his hands inside the opened space, running them all over naked skin, doing his best to shove his tongue down Heero's throat.

Heero wrenched his mouth away. "Duo," he gasped, "stop it—"

"Don't make me," Duo mumbled into his skin, panting, nipping at Heero's throat. "I want . . . something, please Heero, I . . ."

God it was hard to concentrate with that sinfully delicious little mouth on him. "Duo," he managed to get out between short breaths, "you're . . . not ready for this . . ."

"Yes I _am_," Duo panted, biting Heero so hard his teeth broke skin.

Heero hissed, feeling his self-control breaking down piece by piece. Whether by design or not, Duo's knee was between his thighs, rubbing against him with every move the boy made—

Someone rang the doorbell. Both of them jumped, Duo actually falling onto the floor. In the next instant he was in his other form, snarling and hackles raised. It dispelled the awkwardness like a charm. Heero couldn't help himself and laughed.

"Don't be angry at them," he said, not sure whether to be relieved or ticked off himself.

Duo followed him to the door, still looking somewhat . . . temperamental. Grabbing the knob he pulled it open. Quatre stood there with Anubis, his enormous black Great Dane. Heero blinked.

"Quatre," he said by way of greeting.

"Hi Heero!" Quatre replied, smiling brightly. "I just wanted to congratulate you and Duo, I heard about the win. Such a great dog, taking best in everything! Best in show, even! You've already got the attention and curiosity of breeders all over the city and state. They want to know where you got him, and how you trained him so well." He chuckled warmly. "I bet they would never believe you and Duo trained for about four weeks."

"Come in," Heero invited, holding the door open. "Want a drink or something?"

"Sure!" Quatre said, smile returning. "Mind if Anubis comes in, too?"

Heero shrugged. "Why not. Where's the other two beasts?"

Quatre's lips twitched. "Trowa has them, actually. His dog, Darkstorm, is great friends with them. He and I are going to Alaska for a few weeks, and those three are coming with us. Anubis has to stay here, poor boy. Catherine already offered to take him in until we get back. I don't think he would enjoy Alaska."

Heero led Quatre into the den with a couple bottles of beer. He watched with much amusement as Anubis followed Duo around, trying to give him affection. Duo looked harried and annoyed. When Heero sat down on the couch, he jumped up on it and plopped himself down right on his guardian's lap.

Chuckling, Heero let him stay there, stroking his face. Quatre laughed.

"What's the matter, Duo?" he teased. "Don't like Anubis slobbering on you?"

"It's funny how he took such a shine to Duo," Heero mused. "Does Anubis do that frequently?"

Quatre snorted. "He's the undeclared father of my little pack," he answered. "He fusses over Twister and Rand until he drives them nuts."

Heero pictured the Kuvasz, Tibetan Mastiff, and Bernese Mountain Dog. They were all thick-furred dogs who would probably enjoy Alaska very much. "He won't know what to do with himself when they're gone," he said with a little grin.

"Oh, Catherine has a lot of dogs he can mother," Quatre said, scratching the Great Dane behind the ears.

Heero wondered absently if Duo would like Alaska. "Maybe I should take a vacation," he said. "I would prefer a tropical retreat, not a sub-arctic one."

Anubis laid down at Quatre's feet, and the young vet put his feet on him like a stool. "Well, we both want to see Alaska. We want to see one of the races, you know? Maybe the Iditarod someday."

"That would be fun," Heero said, only remotely thinking so. Mostly he was considering where he could take Duo. Maybe a cruise on the Caribbean? Or maybe somewhere in Europe. "I'm glad you came. You're getting my mind working again. There are a lot of places I would like to go, that Duo would immensely enjoy."

His mind went in different directions while Quatre rambled pleasantly about Alaska and what he and his boyfriend planned. For starters, how would Duo travel? He could either create a false identity for him (that would be easy enough). Or he could just take a ship or something. That might be easier, if Duo was still a dog. Less work. At the very least it was something to consider.

It was a few hours before Quatre and Anubis left. As soon as Heero closed the door behind them Duo changed back into his boy form and stormed away from Heero, slamming the bedroom door upstairs. Heero sighed. After a second of deliberation he followed him upstairs.

"Duo?" he called gently, knocking on the door before opening it.

His companion was sprawled on the bed, the bed sheet over his lower body. His face was buried in the pillows. Reaching out, Heero lightly touched his arm, but Duo jerked away.

"You lied to me," he snapped, voice muffled. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Heero blinked. "What? I didn't lie to you—I would never—"

Duo sat up so abruptly it startled Heero back. His eyes were flashing. "You said you loved me. Why do you keep pushing me away? Am I just an amusement to you? Your pet? Your possession?"

Reeling with every word, Heero sat down hard on the far edge of the bed. "Of _course_ not," he said quietly. "Duo, I never . . . that is the _last_ thing I would lie to you about. I love you more than anything. It's be_cause_ of that I keep hesitating."

Duo slammed his hand down on the bed. "That doesn't make any sense!" he snarled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it as hard as he could.

Heero blocked it with ease. "Duo—"

Tears gathered in Duo's brilliant eyes. "There's something wrong with me, isn't there? I'm the only one who feels so confused and stupid. I never should have shown you that I can change. It would have been easier if it was like before, then I—"

Heero didn't let him finish. Grabbing his slim, pale arms he jerked Duo close, enfolding him in a tight embrace. "That's not true, my love," he whispered, kissing Duo's forehead. "You're not stupid. Just innocent. Duo, you have no idea what you're asking of me. That innocence keeps getting in the way. I can't . . . I _won't_ take advantage of you."

He could hear Duo softly crying. "You won't . . . you _aren't_ . . . Heero, I . . . I _want_ you. I don't even know what I want. I just want . . . _closer_, somehow. I want to be closer to you."

Duo felt so tiny and fragile in his arms at that moment. Heero felt his heart would break. "All right," he murmured, brushing hair off Duo's tear-stained face. "I'll tell you about it. I'll tell you what it is you're desiring and give you some time to think about it. If you decide it's what you want, we'll go from there. All right?"

Sniffling, Duo nodded, and gradually his sobs subsided and he stilled. He made no move to climb out of Heero's arms, and that was fine. He wasn't ready to let go of his little love, yet.

"I'm ready," Duo said, voice sounding a little raspy.

Taking a deep breath, Heero gazed out the window for a time. "Right now you're my best friend. What you want is to become my lover. You don't know what that would entail. Let me tell you."

* * *

I'm terribly sorry this took so long to update . . . I will be better in the future!


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** I'm warning all of you again that things are about to take a darker turn . . . but don't worry. I will not forget the fluff and sweetness. After all, that's the basis of this very long and plotless story . . .

On the side, thank you all so much for your continued support! You encourage me when I suffer from that terrible thing called writer's block (it's the pits) and keep me going. Hugs to you all!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 / Regional Championship**

_"Right now you're my best friend. What you want is to become my lover. You don't know what that would entail. Let me tell you."_

_-_

For a long, long time after Heero finished speaking, Duo was silent. It was amazing how quickly his confusion had been replaced by stunned acceptance. With his head resting against Heero's shoulder he simply stared straight ahead, not quite able to put his thoughts together in a coherent order. How easily Heero had put everything into perspective for him. The desires of his body, heart, and mind. Now that he knew what it was he wanted, he could see everything clearly.

And he was no longer certain he wanted it.

He finally stirred. "Um," he began slowly, feeling a little awkward, "maybe you know best after all . . ."

His master laughed softly. "This is a lot of information I just threw at you. I'll give you all the time you need to digest it. Duo, where we go from here is completely up to you. I will never, ever force you into something that makes you uncomfortable. I love you too much for that."

Already relieved, Duo snuggled closer to him and sighed. "All right."

In retrospect, it wasn't that he _didn't_ want . . . everything Heero had just described to him. He was just sure now that he wasn't, in fact, ready as Heero had known all along. What a tremendous difference _knowing_ what he wanted made! Instead of just blindly wanting, feeling incredibly insecure and anxious, now he felt calm again. Finally. Now these new feelings were named, categorized, and stored appropriately in his heart.

"Thank you for telling me," he said quietly. "I feel better now. And . . . um, I'm . . . not ready. Is . . . that okay?"

He felt a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead. "Yes, love."

Duo quickly pulled back, gazing into those cobalt eyes he treasured. "It's not that I . . . don't want anymore, Heero," he hastened to assure his master. "It's just . . . well, I had no idea . . ."

Heero cut him off with a finger across his lips. "I understand, Duo, I promise. I knew you would feel that way, remember?"

Grinning faintly, Duo nestled back against him. "Yeah, that's true. You said before I wasn't ready. How come you always know exactly what I need?"

"Love does that to people," Heero replied softly, running his fingers through Duo's hair. "I spend a lot of time watching you so I will know what's best for you."

Duo abruptly sat up again. "Can we go out somewhere? You said lovers date. Can we . . . go out on a date?"

That wonderful smile Duo had come to crave spread over Heero's lips. "Of course. I would love to take you out. In fact, I know just where to take you."

Duo bounced on his lap. "Some place nice?"

"Very nice. Why don't you put on some dressy clothes while I run downstairs and give them a quick call to make reservations?"

"Okay!" Duo chirped, hopping off his lap and running to the closet.

After Heero left, Duo chose his outfit carefully. He wanted to look his best. It was somewhat amazing, knowing now exactly what kind of effect he had on Heero. Flattering in the extreme. He had a feeling it wouldn't take all that long before he was ready to change their relationship from friend to lover.

--------

"I'm standing here right now with Mr. Heero Yuy, owner of the newly-registered German Shepherd Duo. Now, Mr. Yuy came out of nowhere and took the dog-lover world by storm with his incredible dog. The pair have never done professional showing before, but in their very first competition they took best in show. Folks, these two have taken that title in every single show they've done since, and that's about five total. He's going for the AKC championship next month, one of the most prestigious awards show dogs can win. Mr. Yuy, what exactly is going through your mind right now?"

Heero smiled faintly at the commentator of the dog show. "What else?" he asked a bit dryly. "How far can we go?"

The man chuckled, pulling his microphone back to his own mouth. "Now, is it true you and Duo had only five weeks of training before you started showing?"

Lips quirking in a grin, Heero shook his head. "No. Actually, we only had four."

"Simply astounding. Folks, for those of you who don't know, it can take months upwards of years to get a dog ready for the big time. Dogs can be in the ring for dozens of shows before even placing. Mr. Yuy, what made you decide to start showing Duo?"

Heero shrugged. "Have you seen him? He's an amazing dog. I felt like showing him off."

The commentator laughed warmly. "Indeed. Well folks, I've seen Duo in the prelims. He took best in breed and will be competing in his class, Herding. 'Amazing dog' hardly does him credit. Thank you, Mr. Yuy, I look forward to seeing Duo in the ring."

Heero shook his hand, smiling a little. "Thank you."

When the man released him, Heero strode back to where Duo was patiently waiting, a curious look on his face. Heero gave him a quick smooch between the eyes. "We've caught the attention of the dog-lovers media," he said with some amusement. "They love you, Duo. You're the wildcard, and you keep surprising them."

Duo huffed a little, licking Heero's cheek. Chuckling, Heero turned his attention back to the ring where the first group, Sporting, was taking the floor. One of the hardest parts about these competitions was the fact that Herding, Duo's group, always showed last. He didn't know why. It made Heero and Duo both a little jittery. Then again, it was a good way to size up the competition and make sure not to repeat their mistakes. Of course, Duo never made mistakes . . .

The dogs tonight seemed especially sharp. This was their biggest competition yet, the last one before the AKC Championship at the end of next month. If they won tonight, Heero planned to take Duo to some tropical retreat. Maybe New Zealand. He smiled a little, eyes tracking over the dogs as one-by-one they went through their paces. It was a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever that took first.

Next came the Hounds. As with the other groups a wide variety of canines entered the ring. Heero, who's eye was getting more practiced, picked out three as likely winners. His second choice, the Rhodesian Ridgeback, won first.

The Working class, possibly his second favorite, came next. It was the Japanese breed, Akita, that took first. In Terriers it was the Skye Terrier that took first, in the Toy group it was the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, and in Non-Sporting it was the Schipperke. That left only Herding.

"Come on, love," Heero murmured. "It's our turn."

Duo rose without a second bidding, the silver of his collar glinting a little in the lights. This time they were seventh in line rather than last or nearly last. They were right behind the black Belgian Sheepdog, a very handsome animal. The judge tonight was a woman probably in her late fifties. She looked quite stern, but the set of her mouth was too soft for coldness of behavior.

Heero let his eye rove over them all, but his doubts seeped away. Duo sat, as usual, right at Heero's feet, never taking his bright eyes off his guardian. Gazing down at him with extreme fondness and affection, Heero's mind traveled to about a week ago when he'd taken Duo on their first date.

He took him to the Seattle Space Needle. Duo was thrilled and enchanted by the place--like Heero knew he would be. The romantic setting had done wonders to relax Duo, who had since not acted quite so uncomfortable with intimate acts such as kissing or holding hands.

The judge finished with the Belgian Sheepdog, and Heero walked Duo to the fore. He could literally feel the audience's attention riveting. It was a heady rush. Duo must have felt it too, because he lengthened his stride as he always did when showing off, ears raised and alert, tail flowing gracefully behind him.

With the judge watching, Duo came to a halt, adopting the correct pose without any prompting. That, too, was usual. Heero draped the leash on the floor, making a point of showing he didn't need it. Duo never took his eyes off Heero, who held his hands loose and open to show he had no treats or toys to make Duo mind. For his part, Duo kept his eyes on Heero's face.

The judge checked Duo's teeth, then ran her hands down the long, lean line of Duo's body. It seemed to Heero she lingered longer over him than the dogs before, checking his front legs and paws. Heero heard her murmur to herself that even Duo's paw pads were perfect, no cracking or dryness. He resisted the urge to snicker.

When she finally rose, she pointed to the open floor and Heero left the leash where it was, not beckoning or giving a command signal to Duo. Duo, who had been waiting for this, immediately fell into step beside him, still keeping his eyes on Heero's face. He paused dramatically at the end of their line, circling around Heero in a tight loop before following him back to the judge. The audience obviously loved it--they broke into raccous applause.

It took all Heero's willpower not to smirk. They won best in group.

-

"Folks," the commentator said, "never have I seen an audience have so much fun at one of these shows. They are just eating this up. Did you hear that applause when the German Shepherd Duo took best in his group? I hope all you at home are enjoying this just as much as we are out here--the tension's high as we proceed into the final competition--best in show. We have quite a fantastic array of incredible dogs, but I might go out on a limb and say the crowd favorite is the German Shepherd, Duo. Just a fantastic dog, folks. Beautiful, beautiful animal."

Duo could smell the excitement, feel the tension. It was both exhilirating and electrifying. He'd never before felt that he liked people, but he had to admit it was quite a rush to have all their attention so intently focused on him. It encouraged him to his best performance, showing off not only his skills but Heero, too.

He could tell the judge was impressed. This one was also a woman, probably a little older than the first. Duo could feel her eyes lingering on him, so he gave her his best performance yet. When it came to the final line, she went over to the table, picking up the award.

"Look at this folks," the commentator said, "she's already made up her mind. It's the moment of truth, and I don't know about you, but I'm holding my breath . . ."

She pointed at Heero.

"It's the German Shepherd!" the commentator crowed.

The audience erupted, and Duo jumped up into his master's arms.

"It was inevitable, folks," the commentator said over the din. "They're just as happy out here as I am. What a show. I think Duo controlled it from the moment he stepped in. A great decision by the judge. Duo takes best in show for his sixth-straight win. What an exciting night."

-

In a rather gloomy, dingy house in Arizona, a woman probably a little overweight sat up very straight. "Oh my _god_," she gasped. "Nate! Nate, come in here and see this! You'll never believe what just popped up on the screen!"

Her husband, looking irritable as usual, stumbled into the dim room. "What?" he muttered.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing. "It's him!"

Nate froze, staring at the screen. Then a slow grin crossed his face. "Find the name of that fucker holding his leash," he said. "Then we'll track him down and take his ass to court. That dog is _mine!_"

* * *

If you want to see all these breeds, visit the AKC's website and check them out. There are a lot of fantastic dogs out there (they can't compare to Duo, of course XD) 

If this feels ominous to you, you are very insightful. Heh. Heh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** Ooh, I'm on a roll lately!

Cherry Fantasy, AmePiper, Dark Angel, and Sanosuke: I love how protective you are of our Duo!

**Duo:** Me too! Jewel is scaring me lately with all this creepy stuff happening!

**Heero:** Don't worry, I'll kill her if she tries anything. (waves gun threateningly)

Umm, I'm going to . . . run away . . .

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 / When the Past Catches Up**

"Nate, the commentator said his name was Heero Yuy. I can't seem to find him—he's not listed anywhere. But I tracked down the name of the vet that registered the dog—Doctor Quatre Winner. He practices in Washington State. Some small town north of Seattle."

"Then get Tony and Gary ready. We'll fly out first thing in the morning."

-

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Heero murmured, lightly kissing Duo's forehead.

Duo, lying right on top of Heero, stirred a little. "Mm, where I want to go," he replied.

Heero saw the slight curve of his lips as he smiled. "Oh, good. Have you come up with anything?"

"Mm."

"That's not much of an answer."

A bright little giggle answered him this time. "I know. Why don't you list some great places for me? You know these things better than I do."

Heero chuckled. "I do have a few ideas. First I thought about a Cruise on the Caribbean. I could reserve a whole ship, that way you wouldn't have to deal with pesky humans. I would also like to visit the Fiji Islands, Japan, and New Zealand."

"Japan?" Duo repeated, sounding somewhat sleepy.

"It's where I'm from," Heero elucidated. "I haven't been there in a really long time, though. Not since I was about twelve or so."

"Mm. Is it nice there?"

"Depends on who you're asking," Heero said contemplatively.

Duo made a rude sound. "I'm asking you."

"Oh. Well, I think Japan is very nice. It's very different from here, though."

"Mm."

"You like that very articulate sound, huh?" Heero mused.

"Mm."

"All right, are you listening?"

"Yes. I like the sound of a cruise."

"That's what I wanted to know. Let's make it about a week. Hmm, maybe we should go on an Alaskan cruise. Would you enjoy that, my love?"

"Is Alaska pretty?"

"Beautiful. Rugged and isolated."

"Sounds nice."

"Very."

"And then after that we can go to New Zealand," Duo went on, sounding a bit like he was dozing off.

Heero smiled, lifting his hand off the bed and tangling it in Duo's long, soft hair. "All right. A week for each cruise and a week in New Zealand."

"Mm."

"You're falling asleep, aren't you?" he murmured, kissing Duo's forehead.

"Sorta," came the muffled reply.

Heero started when the phone downstairs rang. He cursed faintly under his breath, making Duo giggle.

"Why don't you just put one in the bedroom?" he inquired, sounding amused.

Grumbling, Heero dislodged Duo. "Why don't I?" he muttered. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Feeling irritated his quiet afternoon should be interrupted, Heero tromped down the stairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he grunted.

"Heero, it's me," came Quatre's voice. It sounded quite unlike Heero had ever heard it sound. "Something very strange just happened, and I wanted to call you and let you know."

Instantly on guard, Heero leaned against the counter. "Tell me."

"Some strange people came into the office," Quatre began. "Two men and one woman. Kind of frumpy, really. Not that I have anything against frumpy people, but they looked like the types who don't spend much time on personal hygiene—"

"Quatre," Heero warned.

"Sorry, sorry. Right. Anyway, they came in asking all kinds of questions about you. Claimed they were old friends, and wanted to know if I could tell them where you live, your phone number, or any personal information like that. They even asked if I could tell them where you work."

Heero drummed his fingers on the counter. Who on Earth could be looking for him? He knew for a fact there was no way anyone could possibly learn what he _really_ did for a living. And if anyone did, the government would suppress them. They didn't want anyone learning about their dirty little secrets. And fortunately for Heero, he was too valuable to dispose of, either.

As for Heero, he only wanted enough money ever to take care of Duo, so he had no intentions of ever trying to blackmail them into more money. Sighing, he raked fingers through his slightly unkempt hair. "Did you get their names or anything?"

"Yes, but it may not be a real name," Quatre replied. "She said her name was Lana Reid, and her husband's name was Nate."

"I'll see if I can find out who they are," Heero said. "Thank you, Quatre. I don't know anyone by that name."

"I certainly didn't tell them anything about you," Quatre said, sounding a trifle smug. "I can't divulge information, privacy policies and all that."

Heero snorted. "Yeah, I figured you weren't that dumb. Thanks, Quatre. By the way, when are you and Trowa leaving for Alaska?"

"Next week. We want to be back in time to see the AKC Championship."

A soft smile crossed Heero's lips. "Thanks. I better get on these mystery people."

As soon as they hung up, Heero went into the room he seldom used as his office. Opening his laptop, he typed in the names Nate and Lana Reid. To his surprise, it brought up a match. Apparently they were a middle-class couple living in Arizona. They had two sons by the name of Tony and Gary, and apparently they lived a quiet life under the radar, so to speak. Heero tapped his finger on the keyboard for a minute. Clicking back to the former page, he clicked on the next link the name brought up.

And froze. It was a 'Missing Dog' ad. Missing: a German Shepherd about seven months of age. It had been posted right around the time Heero visited the animal shelter and found Duo.

"Shit," he hissed. Bolting up out of his chair, he grabbed the phone and looked up the number for the breeder from whom Duo had originally been purchased. Quatre had tracked her down when registering Duo with the AKC.

She answered after a couple rings. "Lucrezia Noin."

"Lucrezia, this is Heero Yuy," he said.

"Ah, Heero," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm concerned about Duo," Heero replied truthfully. "Can you tell me the names of the people that originally bought him? I'm worried they may be trying to find him."

He heard her make a sound not unlike a hiss. "Despicable people. Quatre told me all about the condition he was in."

"What was the name?" he asked.

"Give me a second, I'll look." There was a long pause. "Heero? Here it is. The name was Sorenson."

Well. No match. "Thank you, Lucrezia."

"Of course."

Hanging up the phone, he once more consulted his computer. This time he looked to see if anyone by the name of Nate Sorenson had changed his name in the recent past. And look what he found? Nate Sorenson _had_ in fact changed his name. To Reid seven months ago, and Sorenson wasn't even his original name. Before he'd been Nathaniel Gavon.

Heero typed in the name Nathaniel Gavon and brought up a fantastic criminal record. Fines and hard time for illegal dog fights, armed robbery, arson, assault with a deadly weapon, and even one count of rape.

_God, what a charmer._ The picture was little better. Dirty-mugged, rumpled clothing, and unkempt beard, the man looked like a regular boar. Just the sort of person Heero could feel confident would abuse a dog. And just the kind of people he would send to hell before ever allowing to take Duo back. He e-mailed the picture to Quatre, inquiring "Is this the man?"

He didn't wait long. About six minutes. "Yes" came the ominous reply.

"Shit again," Heero cursed. "Okay. Okay." There was no realistic way they could break into his house and steal Duo. His security was too tight, with a few modifications of his own. What else could they try? Could they try to take Duo back legally? And why should it matter so much to them? Unless . . .

"Damn. I wonder if they knew--" that Duo could change his form.

"Heero?" came a soft query.

Heero slammed his laptop shut. "Duo," he said, rising. "What are you doing down here?"

Duo looked a little startled. "Well, you were taking so long I just wondered where you'd gone," came the hesitant reply.

Smiling reassuringly, Heero rose and pulled Duo against him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you. Listen, you wanna go out for dinner?"

"Again?" Duo said, surprise flickering across his countenance.

Heero kissed his forehead. "I feel like spoiling you."

His precious friend brightened at once. "Okay!" he chirped. "Can I have a kiss first?"

Leaning down, Heero pressed a slow, sweet kiss to Duo's lips. Duo immediately deepened the contact, making soft, eager sounds in the back of his throat. Heero decided he wouldn't tell Duo about any of this. With any luck, he could make it all disappear before it ever mattered. Duo had been through enough in his young life.

--------

The world caved in two days later. Heero received something in the mail that made his scent suddenly and drastically change. When he sat down on the couch and opened the envelope, Duo sat up, worried. Heero read it, eyes moving quickly over the page only to return to the top and read it over again. Duo felt nervous just watching him. When Heero read it for the third time, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Heero, what is it?" he asked softly.

Heero's hands crumpled the paper, eyes staring straight ahead for a moment. Then he shook his head. "It's nothing," he said.

He sounded far from convinced. Besides, Duo's nose did not lie to him. "I can smell your agitation," he reminded quietly. "Please, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with a few days ago when you got that long phone call?"

Looking a little surprised, Heero slowly nodded. "I didn't want to tell you about this. I was hoping I could make it go away before it became important. But--"

The doorbell rang. Duo growled in the back of his throat. What was it with people and interrupting these days? He changed form when Heero rose to answer it, padding after him and feeling impatient. Heero looked just as irritated, actually, when he pulled the door open. Duo peered around him, prepared to let whoever was on the other side know they weren't welcome at this moment.

All sound died in his throat. In fact, he would later be certain all bodily functions died at that moment as he stood, frozen with horror, at the sight that awaited him on the other side of that door.

Nate. And Lana. The reason for the most miserable portion of his life. The people who'd bought him from Lucrezia Noin, his family's breeder, and who had made his life absolute hell. Because they knew. They knew his secret. In retrospect, he should have known they wouldn't let him go. After all, a purebred dog was a pretty huge investment . . .

He realized he was crouched low to the floor, but he could see nothing but those people. Everything else suddenly no longer existed. They were both looking at him. Then Nate looked away. Duo could see his lips moving, but for some reason he could not hear the words. Panting in distress, he wished he could find the strength to run away, to _get away_ from them. But he couldn't marshal his legs into movement. He could only stare in horror.

There was a loud bang and they vanished. Duo stared, uncomprehending, at the door behind which they'd disappeared. This had to be a hideous nightmare. No, perhaps he'd only dreamed he'd escaped from them? Blackness lapped at the edges of his vision. A warm hand fell on the back of his neck.

Snarling, Duo finally rediscovered motion. He sank his teeth into the hand that touched him, nearly insane with fear.

"Duo!" a soft voice urged. "Duo, it's just me, love."

For a moment he remained frozen, trembling wildly. Then his senses returned. _God, Heero_ . . .

Then Heero's arms were around him, warm and strong and comforting. Rapidly changing form, Duo pressed as close to his master as physically possible. He couldn't seem to stop shaking, couldn't seem to control his mindless fear.

"Heero . . ." he whimpered.

"Shh, it's all right my love," Heero whispered. "It's all right. Don't cry . . ."

Next thing Duo knew he was being lifted and carried back upstairs. Heero paused in the bathroom, and Duo saw him grab a towel, wrapping it around his hand. A sharp stab of guilt pulsed through him. How could he have bitten Heero?

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Heero kissed his forehead. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I didn't mean to startle you."

Precisely that was one reason he loved Heero so much. He was constant in his gentle nature. Duo trusted him never to lash out in anger, even in situations like this. Heero carried him back into the bedroom, sinking down onto the bed and wrapping himself around him like a shield from everything. Duo melted into the protection he offered, trying to calm down.

Eventually Heero stirred. "They found me," he said. "I'm guessing they saw us on TV. They're taking me to court to fight for possession you."

That started Duo shaking all over again. He pulled back to search Heero's eyes. "They won't be able to take me back, will they?"

"No," Heero said, his tone leaving absolutely no room for doubt. "Even if they win, they've never seen you in this form. I'll simply create a new identity for you, and you will never be a dog again. If we have to, we can disappear. The government would never help them track me down. It's in their best interest that I stay invisible."

At his words, Duo found himself calming down considerably. Put like that, it sounded simple indeed. Yes, Heero would protect him. He should have known that from the beginning. Taking a deep breath, he let himself relax. It was actually rather easier than he'd thought.

* * *

Hmm, I'm rather at an impasse. There are two ways I can see this story going, but I'm not sure which idea I like better. I will have to think on it. What do you guys think? Idea 1? or Idea 2? X3 


	17. Chapter 17

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** chibigirlflower is absolutely right—it's been awhile. WAY too long a while. Forgive please. And hugs to you, chibi, for getting on my case and getting my brain in gear!

Additional disclaimer: I have very little realistic idea how the court system works. I've seen small claims court on TV, so that's my only reference . . .

* * *

**Fighting For Duo**

"What are you going to do?" Quatre asked.

Heero's cobalt eyes burned. "Make them wish they never found me."

"What can _we_ do?" Trowa inquired, voice softer than usual.

"I'll need everything I can get to throw against these people," Heero said coldly. "I will _not_ let them take Duo away from me. Quatre, I'll need your professional opinion as Duo's vet. I'm also going to contact the animal shelter and ask the director to appear on my behalf."

"What did you find out about those people?" Trowa asked.

"Nate's got a criminal record six miles long," Heero replied. "I'm going to print that file and bring it as well. He's been busted before for illegal dog fighting."

"We'll do everything we can," Quatre promised.

After they left, Heero remained sitting on the couch for a long, long time. His mind wandered to Duo, upstairs sleeping under the influence of sedation. He didn't want his little love involved anymore than he had to be, and the stress was getting to him in a big way. Quatre had given him an injection when he'd arrived a few hours ago.

_Nathaniel Gavon,_ Heero thought. _What do you know about Duo? I don't care. I'm going to make your life a living hell for what you did to him._ A dark, vindictive smile full of gleeful malice crossed Heero's lips. _And I know just how I'm going to do it._

- - - - - - - -

Heero, who had spent a great deal of time around law-types, knew just how to approach the judge. He was a little surprised to see Gavon and his thug sons looking somewhat decent and even mostly hygienic. Well, maybe miracles did happen. Then again, they did have to make a good impression on the judge. Unfortunately for them, Heero knew how to make a better impression.

He arrived with a folder of everything he'd compiled, both on Duo and Gavon. In short, he wasn't at all worried. Even if the judge for some unknown reason did not rule in his favor, he would simply vanish, taking Duo with him.

"Well," said the judge, "this is one of the more unusual cases I've seen. We're here today to dispute the ownership of 'Duo,' a purebred German Shepherd approximately one year and six months old. Nate Reid, you purchased Duo at the age of five months for the amount of . . ." He rifled through some papers. ". . . two-thousand, one hundred dollars, from top breeder Lucrezia Noin. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Gavon said in an obsequious, sycophantic voice that Heero supposed was meant to sound respectful. It did not. It sounded wormy. "His dam and sire were both AKC registered champions, which is the reason for the somewhat exorbitant price."

"If you feel it's exorbitant, why did you pay it?" the judge asked, head canting to the side as though he were sincerely curious.

Heero bit back a slight smile. Well, it was a good question.

Lana, standing right beside her husband, shifted. "Nate and I don't feel the price was too much," she explained in a smooth, velvet voice. She lifted her chin a bit. "Others may have."

Heero was a little surprised to hear it. She did not sound stupid like her husband. Huh. How amazing. He wondered what Gavon had done to rustle up over two-thousand dollars when he looked like he couldn't afford a good bar of soap.

Something flickered over the judge's face that Heero nearly missed. Nearly. Perhaps he was having similar thoughts. About Lana, anyway. He didn't know if the judge knew of Gavon's criminal record. Well, then it was Heero's intent to educate him.

"I see," the judge said. "Well, then. Why don't you tell me how the dog came to be no longer in your care."

"Ain't it obvious?" Gavon blustered. "That sonuvabitch stole 'im from us!"

"Restrain yourself, Mister Reid," the judge warned, looking unimpressed.

Lana put a hand on her husband's arm. "We do believe he was stolen from us, Your Honor," she said in that wonderfully modulated voice. "I'm not trying to blame young Mister Yuy, because frankly we don't know. But one day Duo just vanished. We'd had him for about two months."

The judge pursed his lips. "I see. Well, 'young Mister Yuy,' why don't you tell me how Duo came to be in _your_ care."

"I rescued him from an animal shelter," Heero replied without hesitation. "It's about an hour south of here. I have both the adoption papers and the director of the shelter here with me today."

The bailiff took the papers at the judge's nod, then the judge looked at the director. "Ma'am, can you tell me how the dog in question came to be in your shelter?"

"An elderly couple brought him in," the director said. "They told me they found him on the side of the road. The poor thing was in the worst condition I have ever seen a dog in. Broken bones, gashes, severely emaciated, starved, and dehydrated. I didn't think he would live the night. In fact I had planned to euthanize him."

Heero listened to her while watching the judge. He had never heard her use such a cold voice. Apparently, she blamed the Reids for Duo's condition. And was very angry about it.

"Why didn't you?" the judge asked.

"Heero came in the next morning," she replied, "and as soon as he saw him wanted him. I don't blame him for wanting to save the poor thing. I wanted to myself, but I hadn't the financial resources."

The judge nodded, pursing his lips while looking over the adoption papers. "Mister Yuy, can you tell me why you wanted Duo so badly? It sounds to me like it must have cost you a great deal of money to get him well again."

Heero shrugged. "It wasn't a concern. I only wanted to see him well again. And he _is_ well again, though it took two months and much time on my part. If you saw him, you would understand. Duo is a beautiful dog, and he's my best friend." _More than that. I love him with all my heart._

"Actually, I have seen your dog," the judge said. "I watched the last dog show you two competed in. He won, as I recall. Best in show." He steepled his fingers. "Mister Reid, can you tell me how Duo came to be in such a terrible condition? And so far from your home in Arizona?"

Lana smoothly interjected here, not letting her husband speak. "We were on a trip to see my family," she said. "Duo was riding in the back of the truck, and even though we had him secured down with a safety harness, somehow it wasn't enough. All I can guess is he fell out of the truck."

"There was evidence of that sort of trauma," the director of the animal shelter piped up.

The judge cast her a quick look before turning back to Lana. "Go on."

"After that there's not much to tell," she concluded. "We went back over every inch of the road, but we could never find him. We've had an ad on the internet for eight or nine months, hoping someone had seen him."

For a moment the judge was silent. Then he looked at Heero. "Who is your witness?"

"Doctor Quatre Winner," Heero said, "Duo's vet."

"Ah. Doctor, what can you tell me about Duo's condition when Mister Yuy first brought him in to you?"

Quatre rose to stand beside Heero. "The director is right, Your Honor. Duo's injuries were grave. I advised Heero to expect him not to live the night. Some of his injuries could have been caused by a tremendous impact, such as falling out of a truck. But there was also ample evidence of injuries not caused by accidents."

Again the judge paused. "Are you telling me this dog was abused?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Quatre confirmed, holding up a folder. "These are Duo's medical records. I've highlighted the relevant sections in green."

Silence reigned for a moment while the judge read the files Quatre had provided. Heero watched in satisfaction as the man's eyes grew darker and darker. Eventually he looked up again.

"In your professional opinion, these injuries could not have been caused by accidents?"

Quatre didn't hesitate. "They could not," he confirmed.

Now the judge's eyes turned to the Reids. "Well, what have you to say about that?" he inquired.

A little too politely, Heero thought.

"I hope you are not implicating we abused our dog," Lana said somewhat frostily. "We treated him with absolute love and affection."

"Your Honor?" Heero queried respectfully.

"Yes, Mister Yuy," the judge acknowledged.

"Your Honor, even if the Reids didn't abuse Duo as they claim," Heero began, resting his left hand atop the folder containing Nathaniel Gavon's colorful past, "they are not fit to have any pet, let alone a high-maintenance animal like Duo. I have here the criminal record of one Nathaniel Gavon, the name by which Nate Reid was born. He changed it to Sorenson to buy Duo under the guise of an innocent man, then changed it again shortly after Duo turned up missing."

All four Reids burst into noisy protest, causing the audience to murmur amongst themselves. Most of Heero's friends were present, including Hilde, Wufei, Trowa, and Catherine. Lucrezia Noin was also present, and she looked like a thundercloud.

After a few moments of gavel-thumping, the judge quieted the courtroom, sending his bailiff to retrieve the documents. "Mister Yuy, how did you access these records?"

Heero shrugged, trying not to look smug. "I work for the United States Government. I have access to that and much more."

The judge perused the new papers in front of him. Finally he looked at Nate. "Your record is against you, Mister Reid. I should say, Mister Gavon. I do not believe your wife when she says you are not responsible for the dog's injuries. Ownership of the dog is awarded to Heero Yuy. You, Nathaniel Gavon, and your wife Lana will be tried for animal abuse." His gavel thumped once more.

Heero's friends rose at once, clamoring and exclaiming. Lucrezia Noin watched the Reids with contemptuous eyes.

"Thanks to you, Heero, Duo has a wonderful home and it will stay that way. I'm going to see to it that breeders do a more thorough background check before selling anymore puppies. No dog should have to go through what Duo went through."

Heero nodded, smiling his appreciation. As soon as he exited the room the media intercepted him, eager for his take on the story. Knowing this would be broadcasted to the public, Heero let the commentator stall him.

"You and Duo have received much public attention thanks to your recent shows," he said. "How are you feeling now that he's well and truly yours with the support of the entire AKC breeding network?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "How do you think I feel? Duo will stay where he belongs, and those people will finally be _put_ where they belong. The judge made the right decision."

"Can we expect to see you and Duo competing in the AKC Championship next month?" the man asked.

Smiling, Heero looked into the camera. "Count on it."

-

Duo leaped off the bed the moment he heard the familiar sound of Heero's car pulling into the driveway. He raced on all fours down to the door just as Heero stepped inside the house. He didn't care what the judge said. If he was to go back to those people, he would never again assume his canine form. He would just stay a person, and no one would be the wiser.

Before he had any conscious notion to do so, he had jumped into Heero's arms, entire body shaking. He changed form mid leap, his arms locking around Heero's neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Heero caught him with ease, shutting the door.

"You're mine," he whispered. "You're still mine, Duo. You will always be mine. The judge had those people locked up. They can't hurt you anymore, my love. I would never allow them to touch you again, no matter what the judge said."

Duo couldn't help it. He started crying. He broke down in Heero's arms, all the tension bleeding away and leaving him feeling completely worn out. He was sure if Heero wasn't holding him, he would have collapsed.

Back up to the silent safety of their bedroom Heero carried him, his strong and reassuring presence all around as they sank down onto the soft mattress. Warm fingers stroked through his hair, soothing and comforting.

"Don't cry, my pet," Heero whispered, the soft warmth tickling his ear. "It's all right now, it's over. I'm going to make sure they never bother us again, I promise."

Duo didn't know what his master had in mind, but he didn't care. There was an ominous quality to Heero's voice, but that only comforted him, too. He buried his face in Heero's neck, not trying to pull himself together. His parted lips panted, tasting the heat of Heero's skin.

The next instant his relief bled into something altogether different. Straightening, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Heero's. Mouth already open and seeking, he plunged his tongue into Heero's mouth when his master made a soft sound of surprise. The long line of his body melted against his master's, seeking his heat, seeking his love. Every inch of him was insistent and urgent, his kiss deep and desperate.

Heero broke it first, grappling with Duo for a moment before locking him in a hold Duo could not break free from. "Stop it, Duo," he murmured, his deep blue eyes so affectionate, so understanding, so reassuring. "Not like this. I'll make love to you when you're ready, but you're _not_. Just let me hold you right now."

For several moments Duo tried to squirm free from his hold, but after a few tries his remaining resistance seeped away. His tense body went limp, and Heero gathered him in his embrace once more. For a long, long time he rocked him, humming quietly in his ear, his fingers stroking through his hair. Every pent-up emotion he'd felt for the last week finally went away, leaving him peaceful. Exhausted, but peaceful.

"Heero . . . ?" he queried faintly.

His master shifted a little. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll be right here when you wake."

Duo was helpless to disobey.

* * *

Any guesses as to what Heero will do to punish those terrible people? Or any suggestions from you guys? I'll take any grisly and gruesome ideas! XD

I'm thinking about writing a sister story to this one entitled "Heero, My Pet."

Hehe, can you see where that one will be going? It will not be based on this one, nor even similar except for one thing. What do you guys think?

**Heero:** You plan on making _me_ a dog?

**Duo:** Kyaa! (Glomps madly)

**Heero:** . . .

Heh heh . . . (evil plans)

**Heero:**I'm going to kill you!

You know, he's not as frightening as he thinks. I know his secret. He is really a teddy--

**Heero:** (GUN)

(Runs away screaming)


	18. Chapter 18

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** This one's going up FAST! No month-long gaps! YAYY!!!

**Heero:** Baka.

* * *

**Best In the World**

"Our last group tonight will be Herding," the commentator said, "and we have a special highlight for you, folks. You may remember the very public trial three weeks ago that determined the permanent ownership of Duo, the German Shepherd who will be competing as best in breed for the Herding class. Heero Yuy, his owner/handler, fought against the original owners who bought Duo from the breeder Lucrezia Noin. She's a big name in the AKC breeding ring for those of you folks who don't know, and she's just as happy as the rest of us."

"I found Duo when he was still just a puppy," Heero told the interviewer in a quiet room away from the noise. "He was brought to a small animal shelter where I was looking to adopt a dog. As soon as I saw him I knew I wanted to bring him home with me."

"I've been going around asking random members of the audience tonight," the commentator said, "who is their first choice to win. Now, usually these events sport folks genuinely interesting in showing, breeding, or judging. Tonight, there are just people who came to see the young man with the German Shepherd win best in show."

"We'd really like to see Heero Yuy and Duo win," said three girls with big smiles.

"I've been following the progress of Duo, the German Shepherd," said a long-time dog-show-lover. "I love to see the underdog win, and tonight I'm really rooting for him. He deserves it."

"Every single person I have talked to here tonight says the same," the commentator said into the camera. "These people have all heard the story of how that young man saved that dog's life and won a wonderful, lifelong companion from it."

"It was hard for us in the beginning," Heero went on to the interviewer. "Duo wasn't willing to trust me. But I wasn't willing to give up on him. I knew he'd been abused, so I was always very careful never to do anything that may be seen as threatening or frightening. In the end, my perseverance won. We can't live without each other." He grinned crookedly.

"The audience here was very excited when Duo won best in breed," the commentator went on. "I've been saying from the beginning Duo is so smart he has an unfair advantage in the ring."

"Duo's just incredible," Heero said, smiling softly. "Everything about him is different and . . . better. He's truly the best companion I could have asked for."

"Folks, I have Chandra McCormack here with me right now," the commentator said to the camera, "the judge in the German Shepherd breed ring. She chose Duo as best in breed, you may recall. Now, what made you choose Duo, Miss McCormack?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You saw him out there," she replied. "How could I _not_ have chosen him? He's an amazing dog. Keen, alert, intelligent . . . it wouldn't surprise me a bit if Heero told me he can literally understand everything the boy says. They make a dynamite team. And Duo never takes his eyes off Heero. It's just incredible to watch. Most handlers need treats or toys to make their dogs focus. Not Heero. As far as I can see, he doesn't even give Duo hand-signs."

"It was two months before Duo could move around without pain," Heero continued. "I hated to see him like that. I found it really hard to believe anyone could be so abjectly cruel to an animal. There were many, many times I thought he would just die during the night. But he's a fighter, my Duo. He survived to reap the benefits of living as my companion." His grin widened.

"I'd really love to see Heero and Duo win," said an older couple. "That poor dog went through hell, and it would be the perfect end to a wonderful story if they could take this championship home."

"Everyone says I saved Duo's life," Heero said, shrugging. "That may be true. But he really saved mine. I didn't _have_ a life before him." He snorted. "I still don't. He runs it, now."

-

The atmosphere in the cavernous room was so tense Duo could taste it and smell it. Sitting quietly at Heero's feet, he let his eyes scan somewhat blankly over the gathered crowd. Normally he divided his attention between Heero and the other dogs in the Herding ring, but tonight he was having a hard time focusing. Heero had promised to take him on a vacation after this. He didn't know where they were going, but Trowa and Quatre were coming along too. He knew they were both in the crowd tonight.

Heero's warm hand fell lightly on his head, stroking softly. Sighing, he looked up, pushing his nose in Heero's hand. Heero gave him a warm smile, rubbing fingers across his muzzle.

_Almost done,_ he mouthed.

Duo sighed again, returning his attention to the ring. He wasn't exactly bored, but he was . . . tired. He wanted to go away to a place where he didn't have to _do_ anything. Anything at all. Where he could just relax and enjoy Heero's nearness and love. A very large part of him was sure he was ready for . . . the physical intimacy Heero had described to him.

_"Even if Lana and Nate get out of jail,"_ Heero had told him, _"I made sure they will pay for the rest of their lives for what they did to you, my pet. I've taken everything from them. They're penniless, and none of Nate's aliases exist anymore. Their lives will be a living hell from now on."_

Duo didn't really know what that meant, but the closure it gave him was tremendous. He was safe, and once again it was Heero that had made sure of that. _I love him. I couldn't have made it without him._

And that's why he intended to win tonight. For Heero. The title of AKC National Champion meant nothing to him. But it did to Heero, and that's all that mattered to him.

The Old English Sheepdog in front of them finished his run, and Heero stepped to the fore. The hush that fell over the audience felt heavy. Today Heero had taken a chance. Duo stepped up to the line wearing only his collar—no leash. The silver glinted in the bright lights of the ring.

Heero stopped in his traditional position, and as usual Duo kept his eyes riveted on his master. As usual Heero kept his hands open and at his sides—proving without words or actions that no dog in this ring was superior to Duo, because he didn't need to be _made_ to mind.

The judge was a woman, again. Duo, who had watched her with the other dogs, noticed the way she lingered over him. The way her hands stroked his fur instead of just examining. She actually cupped his muzzle briefly and murmured under her breath—no one else could have even heard—

"Wonderful dog."

She motioned to Heero to walk the ring. Duo paced gracefully around Heero without any visible or audible command from his master, and the pair walked to the end of the line. Duo milked the audience for all they were worth—and they loved it. He could see the worry and resignation on the other owner/handlers present. They could see their inevitable defeat.

So could Duo.

They took best in class. And against the finest dogs in the world, Duo took Best in Show to win the American Kennel Club National Championship.

-

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

Lying on his stomach on top of Heero, Duo raised his head to peer into those wonderful cobalt eyes that would always tell him exactly what he needed to know.

"Would you have been disappointed if I lost?"

Heero's lips quirked into a soft smile. "No, love. I don't care if you're not 'Best in Show.' You're already 'Best in World' to me."

That impressively warm feeling he now knew as a mixture of happiness and love filled Duo's heart. Turning his head, he laid his cheek against the smooth, bare skin of Heero's chest. "I love you, Heero," he whispered. "I'm so glad you found me."

"So am I, my love," Heero murmured, pressing a kiss to Duo's forehead.

Burying his nose in Heero's neck, Duo inhaled the wonderful, warm scent that was intrinsically Heero. "Are you going to tell me where we're going tomorrow?"

"It was Trowa's idea, actually," Heero said. His tone sounded content and lazy. "We're going to Hawaii. Quatre's always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Oh. What's it like there?"

"Tropical, warm, beautiful. There's something I wanted to ask you, my pet. Would you be comfortable sharing your secret with them? That way you could enjoy the sun in a human body instead of a canine one. It will be cooler, that way."

Once, that suggestion would have frozen Duo with fear. But the cocoon of safety in which Heero constantly enveloped him was finally a permanent thing. Heero would not be suggesting this if he did not trust Quatre and Trowa implicitly. In fact, he didn't even feel a tiny bit anxious. He just nodded, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin beneath his cheek.

"Okay."

"You're very relaxed tonight, my love," Heero remarked, his hands stroking up Duo's bare arms.

"I trust you," Duo offered by way of explanation. "You've always known what's best for me. I don't think that will change."

Heero chuckled, the deep sound reverberating through Duo. "That's because I watch you all the time. I want always to make you happy. In whatever capacity I can."

Duo smiled faintly. "I love you," he whispered again. He turned just enough to lightly nip the skin beneath his lips.

He heard the soft intake of air, felt the slight jump in pulse, and smelled the sudden warmth in Heero's scent. These were all things he was familiar with by now. He recognized them and knew he was the cause. It was a somewhat heady feeling.

"I love you, too," Heero said softly. "What is it, Duo? You're acting . . ."

Duo slowly sat up. "I know. It's because of them. When I thought I might have to face leaving you, I was so scared, Heero . . ."

Reaching up, Heero caressed his cheek. "That would not have happened, my pet. Trust me, there is no law in this universe that could have separated us. I would never, _ever_ have allowed that."

Duo nodded against his warm—almost hot—hand. "I know that now, Heero. For some reason, I'm just not scared anymore. Of . . . anything. I don't know if I really want to live anymore as . . . a dog. I . . . I want to be your lover, Heero. Because this feeling . . . it's not what I used to feel when you were just my guardian. Now . . . I want more. Closer, but deeper, too. Does any of that make sense? I don't know if I can explain—"

Heero laid a finger across his lips. "It makes sense. You don't have to explain anything." Cupping Duo's chin in his hand, he gently tugged him down to softly kiss him.

Duo instantly gave in to the sweet temptation. There was something different in him, now. A different feeling, one that was both a little frightening and strangely exhilarating. It was an acceptance, a willingness, a readiness, and an eagerness all rolled into one. It was different from all the times before because the anxiety was gone. He was no longer nervous. Just . . . anxious. An antsy sort of feeling that came from having never experienced this sort of closeness before.

Heero's hands feathered down his sides, almost ticklish, as he broke the kiss. "Do you trust me, Duo?" he whispered.

From his position straddling Heero's waist, Duo nodded.

"Good. Because I think you're ready."

-

Skin, heat, pressure. It seemed to Duo that Heero knew exactly where to touch Duo to cause the most pleasure, and every one of his touches caused intense sensation. Feelings he could neither define nor describe.

"Does that feel good, love?" Heero murmured in his ear every time his fingers or lips began something new.

And every time Duo nodded, panting for breath, unable to form an intelligible reply.

Heero's fingers mapped the surface of his skin, his lips worshipped every pale expanse. Warmth spread over Duo like a rising and cresting wave, flushing his skin with dusty pink. He felt cherished, loved, adored, and so safe like this. Each of Heero's caresses were slow and gentle, as if to constantly reassure Duo and let him decide whether he truly wanted this or not.

And he did. He arched up into every touch, wordlessly begging for more. He accepted countless kisses, and his eyes remained closed until Heero stroked his cheek and whispered,

"Duo, open your eyes, love. Look at me."

Indigo met cobalt, locked and understood all that passed between the two in an instant, powerful glance. Heero smiled, his lips forming three words:

"I love you."

And he joined them in the most intimate way imaginable, connecting their physical bodies to attain the deeper bond that Duo had been craving.

* * *

I love this story.

I love all of you for sticking with me so far.

Ah . . . so full of love.

**Heero:** Baka.

Hey, you want me to stick Relena on you??

**Heero:** (sweatdrops) . . .

HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! Thanks to Zephyr, I know have an infallible way of defeating you!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Heero:** (GUN)

(runs away screaming)


	19. Epilogue

**Genre:** AU, Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3+4

**Warnings:** Serious fluff, sap, silliness, animals talking, adult situations, some language

**Disclaimer:** Forgot it in the first chapter, so here it is. Don't own nothin' but these words!

**A/N:** This is the last installment (SOB!). Thank you all so much for sticking with me, your support and encouragement have been overwhelming and so appreciated. I love to write, so don't worry. This is not the last you will see of me! I'm hoping to get the first chapter of "Heero, My Pet" up soon. Hope to see you there!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Duo woke slowly, not sure why he'd awakened. Gradually he became aware of a soothing sensation against the naked skin at his back. Even more gradually he realized it was Heero, caressing him. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat, turning his face slightly to nuzzle the smooth, golden skin beneath him.

Heero chuckled faintly in reply. "Finally awake?"

"Mm."

"We have to leave in a few hours, my love. Don't you think we should get up and pack?"

"Mm."

"Am I on my own on this one?"

Duo's response was a soft giggle.

"All right, come on love. Get up. We're meeting them there—they left last night. We don't want to miss our flight."

At this Duo stirred. "How am I going to get there? You aren't making me fly as a dog, are you?"

"No. I made you an ID and everything you need. You're now Duo Maxwell, born in California. I didn't want you to have to travel as an animal—it's way too stressful. Besides, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Duo smiled and sat up. "Okay." This was when he noticed . . . "Wow, I'm really sore, Heero."

The look Heero gave him was a peculiar mix of apologetic, amused, and self-satisfied. "Do you regret it?"

"Nope!" Leaning up, he gave his master—lover, he reminded himself—a quick kiss on the lips and hopped out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor he stopped, bending his knees to absorb the shock and pain. He was _really_ sore.

Heero got up a little more slowly, gently stabilizing him with a hand to his elbow. "You okay?"

"Ah, I will be, I just . . ." He blushed when he finally realized _why_ he was sore because of _where_ he was sore.

Heero grinned faintly. "Maybe I left that part out when I was educating you . . ."

Duo slapped his arm. "_Maybe_? Good grief, how am I gonna be able to walk . . . ?" He continued muttering to himself all the way to the shower.

-

Grinning to himself, Heero watched his lover retreat to the bathroom. He did feel sorry for Duo, but he also couldn't help the satisfaction of knowing what kind of lover that made him. He was confident last night he hadn't hurt Duo, and he did wish the residual pain wasn't an issue, but . . .

It was a rather quick matter, packing up the essentials for a trip. He laid out only a handful of outfits—he intended to buy Duo a whole wardrobe of new clothes on their vacation. They were going to be in Hawaii for two weeks, and after that . . . who knew?

Duo stuck to his side like glue the whole time he was getting ready. He made something of a nuisance of himself—at least, he might have had Heero been capable of actually being annoyed with him. Duo's excitement was contagious, and in short order they were driving down to the airport.

"How long is the flight?" Duo asked, bouncing in his seat. "I've never been on a plane before. Is it crowded? Are there lots of people on planes? How do they fly, anyway?"

Heero's lips twitched. "It's complicated. It won't take us long. And no, it won't be crowded. We're flying first class."

"Really? Is there a second class?"

"Yes. First class is for rich people like me who want to fork out the extra dollar to have more room and better service. Besides, since this is your first flight I wanted you to be comfortable. Are you nervous, love?" He reached over and squeezed Duo's hand.

Duo grinned broadly. "Yup! I can't wait!"

Heero chuckled. "We're almost there."

They had to wait in line a bit, of course, but soon they were boarded and seated. Duo exhibited his usual bright curiosity, even begging to see the cockpit. Heero made him sit and tucked him against his side, kissing his temple.

"Settle down, love. We'll be there before you know it."

Duo, who had the window seat, watched with wide, shimmering eyes as the jet took off the runway. "Wow, we're really leaving the ground, Heero!" he exclaimed, squirming in Heero's hold until he broke away and gluing his face to the window. "Wow, we're really flying!"

Heero couldn't help it and laughed.

-

They arrived at their hotel an hour before they were to meet Quatre and Trowa. Heero put all their stuff up and turned to Duo, who'd thrown himself down on the bed as soon as they got to their room.

"Do you feel like doing anything before we go?" he asked, leaning down and kissing Duo's forehead.

Duo shifted to bring their lips together. "Mm hmm," he admitted, his expression a little shy as he glanced down the line of their bodies. "You said we have an hour, right? Can we . . . um . . ."

Heero knew what Duo wanted to say. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his face. "What? Tell me what you want, my pet."

Duo's face flushed, his eyes flickering shut briefly. "Um, would you . . . love me? Please, Heero?"

Smiling, Heero pressed down on top of him. "I would love to."

Duo gasped at the weight on his pelvis, immediately arching up to bring them into direct contact. Chuckling, Heero pushed him back down.

"Slow, love. We have time." He kissed him deeply, using one hand to gently open Duo's mouth wider while his tongue delved inside honeyed heat.

Duo was bolder this time around. His hands tugged insistently at Heero's clothing until he stripped them both. His eyes drank in the sight of Heero's naked body, wide and obviously appreciative. This time he actively participated in the touching, kissing, and caressing. In fact, his curious explorations about drove Heero mad.

As he carefully prepared his lover, he noticed the discomfort on Duo's face when the boy grimaced a little. He made himself move even slower, and slid inside him with little resistance. As last night, Duo held himself perfectly still when they were finally joined, eyes closed as if determined to feel every possible sensation.

He kissed Duo's eyelids. "You okay?"

"Yes," Duo breathed, turning his face a little so Heero's lips grazed his temple. "It just feels so . . . much. Good, and . . . can't describe . . ." He broke off into panting little gasps, his legs rising off the bed to wrap around Heero's waist, driving him even deeper.

He waited until Duo gave him his cue. He kept his movements small and shallow until Duo let him know it was no longer enough. Then he slid his arms under Duo's back and shifted them both to a sitting position, bringing them even closer than before.

Duo looked surprised, but only for a moment. His arms wound around Heero's neck, his lips parted and begging for a kiss. Heero obliged him, plunging his tongue into the hot, wet cavern. Duo made delicious little whimpering sounds that Heero eagerly swallowed.

"Love you," he got out between somewhat rapid breaths.

"Nnh . . . love you, too . . ." Duo gasped, his head falling to the smooth, moist expanse between Heero's neck and shoulder.

Heero could feel every panting breath he took. Their pace never developed a frenzied rhythm, but nor was it exactly languid. Heero steadied Duo, who absorbed everything he gave and quietly pleaded for more. And when they reached the peak of their climb, completion washed over them in a long, glittering wave of warm white.

Duo collapsed against him, his body limp and heavy. Heero laid him down, smiling faintly when Duo grunted at their separation. In apology he slid two fingers passed the relaxed muscle and stroked him inside for a time. His lover smiled.

"That feels nice, Heero."

Heero lightly kissed his reddened lips. "Why don't you take a nap, love? We've still got some time."

And Duo did.

- - - -

Heero walked down to the lobby with a half-grin on his face. He spotted Trowa and Quatre immediately, chatting as they leaned against the long reception desk. They glanced up and waved, coming to meet him.

"Where's Duo?" Quatre asked, frowning a little.

It took a great deal of self-control not to grin madly at the question. "Still upstairs," he said. "Do you mind going back up with me? There's actually something I wanted to show you."

Looking thoroughly mystified, his friends nodded and followed him up the stairs to Heero's room. He paused before inserting the key-card. "You should know, what lies on the other side is the like of which you've never seen. I can't guarantee how you'll react, but please remember I'm showing you because I _trust_ you."

Quatre blinked, but Trowa nodded. "We understand."

Smiling, Heero pushed the door open. Duo, lounging on the bed, hopped down and padded to them, tail waving gracefully. Quatre smiled, dropping to his knees to give him a little affection.

"Wow, I've never seen him so friendly with anyone but you."

"Come on, Duo," Heero said.

Duo looked at him and paced back to the center of the room. Heero shut the door, glancing around to make sure the blinds were still closed. Then he nodded to his once-companion, now his lover and life-long soulmate. Duo lowered his head and concentrated. In moments the beautiful German Shepherd was gone to be replaced by the boy with gleaming auburn hair and indigo eyes.

Quatre fainted dead away.

* * *

Owari


End file.
